


These Losers Need A Hug

by One_tired_boi



Series: These Losers Need A Hug [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Other, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Straight Beverly Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_tired_boi/pseuds/One_tired_boi
Summary: I've just gotta say, these homies are a couple of gays.





	1. Eddie Kaspbrak's Mom Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some no homo bro stuff goin on in Derry but I'm not one to spill tea

Eddie loves thunderstorms. He sat at his window and listened as the rain hit the glass. He watched as water flooded down the streets. He remembered the last time there was a flood like this, the day Georgie disappeared. He suddenly felt guilty for liking the rain. His attention returned to the storm, as the wind rustled loudly outside. He felt calm, and felt bad for it. Eddie knew Bill was still having a hard time. After seeing It as Georgie, he had thought he had closure. Then his life was set into chaos again, because Beverly had left to stay with her Aunt. Eddie was glad Bev would be away from her horrible dad, but he still missed her dearly. He knew Bill was feeling 100x worse, though. The rain died down, as did his thoughts. As he finally started to drift off to sleep, he heard a loud thump on his window. He woke up immediately and went to check it out. His mind raced with horrible thoughts that It could return, and he slowly moved his curtain to see Richie, soaking wet with his fist to Eddie’s window. 

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, relieved that his thoughts were just figments of his trauma.

“I- I don’t honestly know” Richie replied after a few moments. 

“Don’t just stand there in the rain, come inside”  
Richie climbed through the now open window, which was a difficult task since he was on a ladder due to the fact that Eddie’s room was two stories up. 

“Well, let me get you something to dry off with.”  
Richie jumped as thunder cracked loudly outside. Eddie turned and put his hand on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s ok, just a little summer storm” 

Richie glanced to the side before finally saying, “You’re right Eds. Sorry for coming so late… you’re mom just couldn’t stop asking for me.”

“Haha very funny.” Eddie went to his bathroom to retrieve a towel when he heard his mother moving downstairs. 

“Shit” He said to himself as lightning struck outside the window, illuminating her figure in the staircase. 

“What are you doing up, mister? Don’t you know you need to be well rested in order to stay healthy?” His mother had a menacing look to her eyes that would make just about anyone feel uncomfortable. 

“I’m off to bed now, mom.” Eddie was tired of his mom following his every move. He couldn’t stand the constant attention she provided. He carried the towel under his shirt all the way back to his room. When he stepped inside, he saw Richie hiding under his blankets, snuggled up to Eddie’s pillow. 

“You’re going to get my whole bed wet!” 

“That’s what she said” Richie responded, suddenly red in the face when he was aware of Eddie’s presence. 

“For God’s sake keep it down Richie, I don’t want my mom coming in here and seeing you, I’d be grounded for life!” 

Eddie was unaware that his mom was in his bathroom right now, noticing the missing towel and deciding to interrogate Eddie about it in the morning. She went back downstairs to her bedroom to return to her scrapbooking. She placed the medical receipt for Eddie’s arm cast into her scrapbook titled ‘Eddie’s injuries.’ Sonia Kaspbrak loved when her only son was injured. It brought her so much joy when he was weak. She licked her fingers and turned the page over to see a picture she had taken. The image was of Eddie, unconscious in a hospital bed, after his cast had just been put on. She smiled to herself as she turned a few pages back, to the page about Eddie’s asthma. She couldn’t believe that he discovered his illness was fake, and longed for the days when he’d mindlessly taken his pills, fully trusting his mother when she told him to do so. She hugged the book before hiding it under her bed and turning off her lamp. She went to bed happy, dreaming of Eddie. She dreamt he was confined to a wheelchair, making him unable to see his friends and forcing him to be stuck with her for the rest of his life... 

Eddie sat on the bed and took Richie’s glasses off his face, wiping the raindrops off of them and onto his pajama shirt. He handed Richie the towel and went to look for some clothes big enough to give him. Eddie was the shortest of all his friends, and knew none of his pants would fit Richie, because of the length of his legs of course. 

“I don’t know if any of my clothes will fit you, but I guess this should do” He handed Richie a hoodie he had found in his closet. It was 2 am and Eddie just wanted to go to sleep. God only knows how literally nobody slept in that town. 

“Thanks eds” said Richie as he took the hoodie. Eddie watched him as he peeled off his soaked T-shirt to reveal his bare chest. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop staring at his friend, possibly because he was so hot. “Stop thinking like that” Eddie thought to himself. He tore his eyes away as Richie pulled the black hoodie over his head. Eddie became aware of the fact that he was still holding Richie’s glasses, and placed them on his nightstand before climbing into his bed.  
“Just pick some of my shorts if you want” Eddie said as he pulled his blankets over himself. He looked at Richie and saw how different he looked without his big glasses on. He noticed his freckles and how they were only sprinkled across his nose, and his disheveled black hair sat unruly on his head, still wet from the still pouring rain.

“I would look if I could see, but someone decided to take my glasses.” 

“Whatever, just get to bed already.” 

Richie picked a pair blue pajama pants Eddie had thrown on the floor the night before. He changed into them quickly before climbing into bed next to Eddie. He watched Eddie as he tried to go to bed, lightning occasionally illuminating Eddie’s beautiful features. He could just get lost concentrating on his friend’s face for hours. The way his brown hair covered his forehead and partially his left eye when he layed facing him. His freckles covered his button nose so effortlessly. He listened to Eddie’s breathes, and focused on his own breathing. Eddie may be the one with asthma but he could surely take Richie’s breathe away. The loud sound of thunder woke Eddie up after about an hour of sleeping. Richie had curled up to him, and his face was to his neck, resting on his chest as it rose and fell. He breathed in and inhaled the scent of his friend, which was mixed with his own since Richie was wearing his clothes after all. He snuggled his face further into Richie’s chest, and placed his injured arm atop of Richie’s waist. Richie stirred awake at the sudden movement. 

“Hey, Richie” 

“Eds” 

“Yea?”

“What are we doing?” 

“I dunno…” Eddie thought to himself for a second before saying, “but I like it, whatever this is” 

“Me too” Richie said these words tiredly as he lifted his own hand into Eddie’s soft brown hair”  
He watched Eddie close his eyes again, as he smiled softly to himself. After he was sure Eddie was sleeping, he gently kissed the top of Eddie’s head before falling asleep himself. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me trying to navigate this website while regularly updating this story...
> 
> *Also sorry Eddie's mom is w e i r d


	2. Richie Tozier is a RAT (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of just Richie being r e a l l y gay ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sex Yeah" by Marina is such a good song :)))  
> Okey enjoy this shitpost of a chapter

My boi Eddie woke up the next morning still cuddled up to Richie. He glanced over to gaze at his best friend’s face. He was still peacefully sleeping. Eddie wished he could do this every single day for the rest of his life. Richie just made him so happy! Too bad his mother absolutely despised of him, though. “Shit! What am I gonna do about my mom?” He thought to himself. 

“Hey, Richie, sorry man but you need to wake up” He shook Richie gently and he eventually stirred awake. He saw the time on his alarm clock, 6:30 am. Good thing it was a Saturday, or his mom would’ve totally been awake by then. 

“Dude wtf” was all Richie said as he slowly sat up. 

Richie looked at him and couldn’t stop from feeling happy as well. Eddie was just too (gosh darn) adorable. “Snap out of it” he thought as he tried to frantically fix his morning hair. 

“We have to move you before my mom sees you!” Eddie finally spit out after staring at Richie for about a minute. That was when he heard his mom yell from downstairs, “Eddie, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Shit” He said to himself before saying, “Uhh I guess eggs” 

“Lame, I would’ve at least said pancakes” added Richie under his breath, still messing up, I mean fixing his hair. 

“What was that, honey?” 

“I said EGGS MOM!” 

Richie laughed, loudly, too loud.  
“Dude keep it down, you don’t want my psycho mom attacking you do you?” Eddie was too fearful of his mom to give into Richie’s jokes. 

“That depends on your definition of attack, Eds. She was pretty feisty in bed last night” 

“I will throw you out of my window” 

Richie paused for a moment before adding, “Are you flirting with me, Kaspbrak?” 

The shade of red that Eddie’s face turned to was unreal. The moment was prematurely spoiled though, when Eddie heard his mom begin to walk up his stairs again. 

“Quick, hide in my closet!” Eddie had barely uttered these words before his mom barged into his room. 

“You said eggs, right?” She took a quick glance around his room before turning her attention to her only child. Sonia Kaspbrak knew something was wrong here. Eddie always had breakfast with her on Saturday mornings, well, any morning really. She made sure of it. 

“Yes mom.” Eddie was clearly nervous as he spoke, and his mother noticed him picking at his thumbs. 

After another glance around the room she spotted something peculiar. “Who’s hawaiian shirt is laying on your floor there, Eddie?” 

Shit. Shittttttttttttt. Well, here goes nothing. “It’s mine, mom.” Eddie was feeling so anxious that he started to feel tightness in his chest. 

“I don’t recall buying you that, and quite frankly it’s the most hideous shirt I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’ll show you hideous” thought Richie, but he didn’t dare to speak as he hid in Eddie’s closet. He couldn’t imagine the anxiety Eddie must’ve been feeling because of his stupid mistake. 

“Whatever mom” replied Eddie before adding “and it was given to me for my birthday last year, I just found it again in my closet last night and decided to try it on again.” He hoped that answer was good enough for his mother. He absolutely loathed her constant interrogations; and he was not about to let her take Richie’s shirt from him. 

Eddie followed his mom downstairs to eat, leaving Richie alone in his bedroom. After he was sure they were out of sight, Richie came out of the closet (hehe gay joke am I right) and went to retrieve his glasses off of Eddie’s nightstand. He noticed a notepad next to his glasses, and wrote Eddie a quick note. 

 

“Bye Eddie, gotta spend my saturday outside of your house, even if that means leaving your mom. On a more serious note though, thanks for sleeping with me (??) and I hope to do it again sometime ;)  
Just pretend it’s me winking though haha  
~The one and only, trashmouth” 

Just as he placed the note back on Eddie’s nightstand, he noticed a journal on the floor. Richie, being the curious rat bastard he is, picked it up and read the first page. 

“Oh no” he said to himself as he realized it was a diary...so cliché of Eddie. He decided against reading it, cherishing Eddie’s trust instead. He picked up his clothes and left through the window. The sky was clear now and the sun shined down on his face. He felt happy again, thinking about Eddie made him feel happy. 

It was now 7:00 am, and Stanley Uris had just woken up. His peaceful sleep had been disrupted when he heard a knock on his window. Things like this would’ve freaked him out so much before, but ever since his face had literally almost been eaten by Pennywise, he became more aware of his surroundings and fears. He regained his composure and made his way across his room to his window where he had been greeted by the one and only Richie. 

“Why are you at my house at 7:00 on a Saturday morning? Don’t you have other things to do?” Stan had to admit, he was not excepting Richie Tozier to be the one at his window. Infact, half of his heart was hoping it was his friend, Bill Denbrough. 

“Well, are you going to let me in, loser?” 

Stanley opened his window to allow Richie into his room. Richie sat on his bed and called Stan over to sit next to him. 

“Stan, my man, my main dude” 

“Yes Richie?” Stanley was a little sarcastic, yes, but that was only because this boy had randomly demanded entry into his house at an unreasonable hour.

“I STAN that attitude, Uris”  
That was the most disgusting sentence Stanley Uris had ever heard in his whole life. 

“Anyways” started Richie again, “I think I’m in love” 

Stan was not in the mood to hear about some high school slut Richie had become attached too, but nevertheless, he continued listening. 

Richie started to turn red in the face before he finally choked out “I slept with Eddie, Stan.” 

Well, to be fair, that’s definitely not who Stan thought Richie was in love with. 

“Well, not ‘slept’ with him. Actually, no wait. We slept in the same bed and cuddled and stuff” Richie began to smile enormously, “but we never had sex, if that’s what you thought I meant by slept.” Richie talked too much for his own good. 

Stan gave Richie a good blank stare for awhile before saying, “Wow Richie, that’s really great, yea. Please don’t tell me about your sex life though- like never again dude.” 

Richie felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. 

“Whatever Stanny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday now since it's past 12:00???? Now I'm 15?????????? Wild concept.  
> Also Stanny boi maybe has a crush?? ;)))) 
> 
> *After starting to read the actual novel I've decide Stanley needs more justice then what's given to him in the book. Thank you for coming to my ted talk


	3. Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers are finally gonna hang out soon!!!!

It was 6:45 am, and Richie was still hiding in Eddie’s closet. Eddie had followed his mom downstairs to eat breakfast with his mom, and he was anxious about leaving Richie in his room. Although he didn’t like the idea of Richie being upstairs, he trusted him and figured he was anxious for nothing. He quickly finished eating, and raced back up to his room to avoid conversation with his mom. By the time he had arrived, his window was open and Richie was gone. “Dang it” he thought when he realized Richie had taken his clothes with him. “Why did that bother me?” he thought again. I mean, Richie is just a friend, and friends don’t leave their shirts in their other friend’s room. As Eddie began to walk to his window, he saw a note laying on his nightstand. 

“Bye Eddie, gotta spend my saturday outside of your house, even if that means leaving your mom. On a more serious note though, thanks for sleeping with me (??) and I hope to do it again sometime ;)  
Just pretend it’s me winking though haha  
~The one and only, trashmouth”

Eddie picked it up and read it again and again, 6 times to be precise. He carefully placed it in his journal and went to write an entry when he heard the phone ringing downstairs. The speed in which he raced down the stairs was lightning fast, and when he finally picked up the telephone, he was already out of breath. 

“H-hey Eddie” said a familiar voice over the line. 

“What’s up, Bill? Eddie was still catching his breath and spoke in short sentences.

“I was thinking we s-s-hould all go out t-today. My parents aren’t home and we should all g-g-get together for the rest of the w-weekend.” 

“Yea, sure Bill, call the rest if the losers. I’ll be over in a few.” 

“Awesome Eddie, s-see you then.” After he hung up the phone, he heard his mom walk into the kitchen. She watched as her son placed their phone back on the wall 

“Who was that on the phone Eddie?” 

God not this again. “Just a telemarketer, mom. Nothing to worry about” 

She noticed him fidgeting with his hands, and decided to further interrogate. “I know damn well that was no telemarketer, Eddie. You said ‘I’ll be over in a few.’ You wouldn’t say that to a telemarketer now would ya?” 

“For once in your miserable life would you please stop questioning me?” Eddie was practically yelling at this point. It wasn’t healthy for him to bottle up all his hatred for his mom. The look on his mom’s face was disturbing. Sonia wasn’t happy at all at this sudden outburst. 

“Go to your room, right now! You think you can speak to me like that?” She was fuming. Eddie ran up to his room and locked the door. He hid his journal in his nightstand and quickly went to leave his room through his window. “This is fine, Eddie” he told himself. “Richie left through this window and was just fine. There’s nothing to worry about, you’re perfectly safe.” As Eddie climbed out his window, his foot slipped on the ladder. He barely caught the handle as his foot dangled below him. His injured arm laid limp by his side as he used his remaining strength to regain his balance. He took a deep breath before he continued down the ladder again. When he finally reached the ground, he went to retrieve his bike. He started down the street and felt the sun shine on his face. “I wish I had brought sunblock” He thought to himself as he continued towards Bill’s house. 

While Eddie had been arguing with his mother, Bill had been calling the other losers to plan his big party. By the time Eddie had arrived, only Stan and Richie weren’t there. 

“Hey Eddie” said Mike. 

“What’s up guys?” replied Eddie. It was only like 7:30 and they had a whole day ahead of them. 

“J-just waiting for S-S-Stanley and Richie” said Bill. He was usually embarrassed by his stuttering, but he didn’t mind it when he was around his friends. 

Ben Hanscom was drawing with chalk on Bill’s driveway. Mike Hanlon was leaned up against a lamppost. Bill Denbrough sat on his doorstep. Eddie Kaspbrak went to put his bike with his friend’s bikes in the grass. Then Stan rode up to Bill’s driveway with Richie on the back of his bike. 

“Why are you with S-Stan, Richie?” asked Bill. 

“He actually randomly showed up at my house this morning” replied Stan. He was happy that Bill had called him “Stan” instead of “Stanley” which confused him, because he usually hated the nickname. Eddie looked over at Richie, who met his gaze. Stan took notice of this, and went to get Richie’s attention before he embarrassed himself. 

“Richie, why didn’t you bring your bike to my house this morning? I take you around everywhere on my bike.” 

“Yeah I walked to your house this morning Stan” He had completely forgotten his bike at his house last night. 

“Well” interrupted Mike, there’s enough room on silver for two people, Bill. Why don’t you take Richie on your bike if we go anywhere?” 

“Actually, what if S-Stan rides on my bike and Richie b-borrows his?” Bill looked down as he spoke, and glanced upwards to Stanley. He was blushing madly, and looked away from Bill. 

“I guess that works too” added Mike before dropping the subject. 

“I see you have interest for one of these losers as well,” Richie whispered into Stanley’s ear. 

“Shut up, Tozier.” said Stanley flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last of S*nia for awhile kiddos. 
> 
> *Also I had no idea lamppost had two p's until I googled it while editing this chapter, you learn something new everyday


	4. Stanley Uris Gives Bill Denbrough That Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Bill d o i n g ???

“Lets just go already” said Mike. The losers were all planning to stop by Richie’s house before they left to do whatever they wanted to do for the whole day. Every last one of them was on Bill’s driveway, except Beverly of course. Stan was still looking at Bill after he had suggested he ride with him on his bike. Of course he was surprised, Bill rarely showed interest in him.

And so they all got on their bikes, and started off to Richie’s house. Richie rode on Stan’s bike, very close to Eddie. 

“So are we going to talk about last night?” asked Eddie, quietly. 

“Probably later” replied Richie, even softer than Eddie. 

Ben rode in the back, behind everyone. He saw Eddie talking to Richie, and Mike called back to him. 

 

“Hey Ben, why so far behind?” 

“Well it’s not like I even like riding bikes anyways.” He said shyly. To be truthful, Ben wasn’t irritated because he hated riding bikes, but instead because he hated riding bikes without Beverly. 

Mike paused for a second, falling back so Ben could catch up. It was like Eddie, Richie, Stanley and Bill hadn’t even realized they were behind. 

“I just really miss Bev more than I thought I would…” he said eventually. 

“It’s ok to miss somebody, Ben.” 

Ben thought about this for a moment.

“It’s not like she’s dead.” 

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like she’s here either.” Mike was tired of the group always being split up. Ever since Beverly had left with her Aunt, the losers had divided amongst themselves. Richie and Eddie had gone by themselves countless times to random places like the store of even Richie’s house. Bill often talked to Stanley, although Stan never seemed to realize his interest in his company. 

Stan was behind Bill on his bike. You would think that it would slow him down to have another person on his bike with him, but it didn’t. That’s the thing about Bill, he was just as fast with two people on his bike, silver, as he was with one person. 

“So, why did you offer to have me on your bike instead of Richie?” Stan was really bad at small talk if you couldn’t tell.  
Bill thought to himself for a moment. “It’s because I really like you Stanley, and I absolutely cherish every moment we spend together.” No, he couldn’t say that. He didn’t want to scare him away, after all. 

“I can’t s-s-stand any minute alone with trashmouth.” He finally said. Stan felt disappointed, but knew he really couldn’t stand any minute with Richie, either. “W-why was Richie at your house this m-morning, a-anyways?” 

Well it wasn’t like Stanley was going to expose Richie, no matter how annoying he was. “He just stopped by to tell me something.” If Stanley’s small talk was bad, his lying was even worse. Bill took notice of this. He knew when Stanley was lying because his voice got quieter, like he was shrinking further and further away from the truth. Bill didn’t want to push Stan though, he respected that he didn’t have to know everything about him. 

“Watch out S-Stan, were about to go over g-gravel.” without thinking, Bill grabbed Stanley’s arm and placed it around his chest. Stan wrapped his other arm around him, and Bill put his hand back on his handles to steer the bike. Stanley felt his face go red as he placed his head against Bill’s shoulder blade. 

“What is he doing?” said Ben to Mike, pointing at Stanley. They saw that he was basically giving Bill a hug, and it made everyone noticeably confused. 

“I guess he’s doing that so he doesn’t fall off the bike” Mike replied questionably, confused as well. 

Meanwhile, Eddie and Richie were riding next to each other silently. “Way to go, Uris” thought Richie. He had a feeling Bill liked Stan even more than he liked Beverly. 

Eddie finally broke the silence. “You know you’re welcome over any time, Richie.”

“I know Eds, your mom said the same thing” 

“Very funny.” Eddie was staring, distracted by Stan and Bill. 

“Are they like, dating or something?” asked Eddie. 

“Naw, I think they said no homo before they romantically embraced each other, like bros do.” 

“I don’t remember saying no homo before we ‘romantically embraced’ last night, Tozier.” 

Richie smiled to himself. They saw Richie’s house down the road and eventually pulled into his driveway. Richie dropped Stan’s bike into the grass before running to the ladder that lead to his room.  
“Hey careful with my bike!” yelled Stan as he climbed off silver. 

Once Richie was in his room, he took off Eddie’s clothes and changed into his own. He threw his previously rain soaked hideous hawaiian shirt into his hamper and changed into yet another. He carefully placed Eddie’s clothes that he had borrowed on his bed and ran downstairs. 

“I wonder what’s taking him so long” said Mike. 

Richie burst out of his front door and closed it behind him. 

“Sorry guys, I had to call my dad and let him know the boyz were all gonna hang at Bill’s place tonight. He said not to have too much fun.” 

“It’s so not fair that your parents don’t suck” said Ben. It was no secret that the vast majority of the losers club had horrible parents. Although Richie’s family wasn’t perfect, his parents cared deeply for him. 

Everyone stayed silent. Eddie thought of his overbearing mother, who he had just ran away from to hang out with his friends. Mike thought of his parents, who were no longer living. His grandfather had forced him to kill a sheep in order to be able to ‘properly defend himself.’ Ben thought of his parents, or parent, because his father had died during war. Stanley thought of his own parents, who weren’t as bad as the other losers’ but still had their quirks. His father was so hard on him about practicing his religion, and often thought he never did enough. Lastly, Bill thought of his parents. They blamed him for Georgie’s death and neglected him as a result. 

Richie watched as all his friends dramatically stared into the distance, overwhelmed by their trauma. “Are you guys alright?” He was never really serious about anything, but he sure was right now. 

“Y-yeah, let’s just go to the B-b-barrens.” 

“Alright” said Mike. “Richie, don’t forget your bike.” Richie went to his shed to retrieve his bicycle. When he returned, the losers left to go off to the Barrens, their home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter my homies!! Even if I'm uploading this at 11:57, there's still 3 mins left so yea


	5. Ben Hanscom Does Something Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Hanscom went s i c k o m o d e y ' a l l  
> Also sorry this chapter escalated so quickly akjhdjahgjhgkjhg

The Losers were riding their bikes to the Barrens. They discussed stupid things, as teenage boys do. They were halfway there when they were interrupted by someone all to familiar. 

“Well if it isn’t the stupid homos who nearly killed me last week. You are so gonna pay for that!” He approached them through the bushes besides Canal Street. 

“S-s-shit” Bill said to himself. The losers looked at each other, dumbfounded. They all thought Henry Bowers had died the week before, along with his father who was found dead in their living room. 

“You look like you’ve seen a g-g-ghost” said Henry, mockingly. Bill just stared at him. He wasn’t even focused on the immediate danger in front of him. He was thinking about the fact that Bowers had come back from the dead! Did that mean Georgie could be alive too? 

His thoughts were interrupted. “Just go away Bowers” said Ben bravely. 

Why can’t he just keep his mouth shut? Thought Eddie. 

“You really want to mess with me, tits?” Challenged Henry in return. 

“Ben don’t…” started Mike.

“No Mike! I’m going to give this bitch a dose of his own medicine! You’re not so big and strong now that you don’t have your gang of misfits behind you, do you Bowers?” Ben was getting worked up, and talking to much for his own good. Mike was scared Henry might attack him. 

“My friends are all dead you fat piece of shit! Yours are about to be dead too!” He had a gleam of insanity in his eyes, Ben would never forget the raw hatred that Bowers radiated. Henry walked out of the bushes and pushed Ben to the ground, along with his bike he was still on. It was like his friends were entranced, having no idea what was happening. Ben laid helplessly on the ground as Henry began to kick him. Mike felt reality come back to him, and immediately jumped off his bike. He ran up and straight up punched Bowers in the back of the head. Richie, Stan, Bill, and Eddie all jumped off their bikes too, assisting the attack on Bowers. Henry was beginning to lose consciousness as the assault continued. That was when he remembered the knife in one of the many pockets in his cargo shorts. He got it out in between kicks, slashing in any direction he could. He heard someone yell in pain as the attack quickly began to end. Bill delivered one last punch to Bower’s face before turning his attention to his friends. Ben had taken quite a few hits, and bruises were already beginning to form on his face and arms. He appeared to be alright though. Eddie had minor injuries, despite his previously broken arm. Richie on the other hand, had a large gash on his left leg that Bill assumed was from the knife. Eddie was crying while digging through his fanny pack for bandages. Mike was okay despite his bruising knuckles, but then again most of the loser’s had bruising knuckles from all the punching they had just finished. Stanley had a cut on his right thigh just below the hem of his shorts.  
“S-stanley!” called Bill as he ran over, getting bandages from Eddie’s fanny pack. “H-hold s-s-still.” Bill was freaking out, and Stanley seemed to be unfazed by his injuries. 

“Eddie, h-hand me a w-w-water bottle!” Eddie tossed him one, and tended to Richie through his sobs. 

Bill caught the water and prepared himself before saying, “Stan, t-this might h-h-hurt a bit.” Bill never wanted to hurt Stanley, but knew he had to clean his wound. He poured a small amount of water onto the wound and Stan cried out in pain, like he had just became aware of his injuries. Bill cleaned around the wound quickly before wrapping a bandage around it. 

Meanwhile, Eddie Kaspbrak was losing his shit. He couldn’t understand why he was freaking out, he wasn’t even hurt that bad! He hadn’t reacted this way when Ben had been injured by Bowers earlier that summer, so why was he panicking now?

“Hey, hey calm down Eds, it’s just a little blood” Richie tried his best to calm down his friend but he was too far gone. 

“What if it gets infected! It needs stitches, oh god this environment isn’t sterile! There’s so many ways you could get diseases! The pathogens are entering your body right now!” He started to hyperventilate. 

“Eddie, Eddie it’s going to be okay!” Richie was genuinely worried Eddie was having a panic attack. “Just uhhh, concentrate on me Eddie!” 

“But you’re bleeding, you might bleed out, oh god-” 

“Eddie, I said concentrate on me! Not the blood coming out of me.” Eddie forced himself to focus on Richie’s big brown eyes. They had been magnified by his large glasses.” 

“Just Breathe, Eds” Richie smiled at him slightly as he saw Eddie slowly breathe again. The wind rustled through the trees and Eddie concentrated on the sounds around him. He gazed back at Richie and felt his heart beat slow down back to his normal pace. 

“I need water” said Eddie to Mike, finally. He tossed another water bottle to Eddie and he carefully poured it onto the wound, cleansing it. He wrapped bandages around it before helping Richie stand up. 

“Hate to be that person guys, but I think Bowers is waking up” said Ben shakily. 

“Shit!” yelled Mike. 

As Bowers began to slowly sit up, a big rock struck him in the middle of his forehead. 

“Get in!” shouted a voice from a vehicle parked near them on the road. Mike turned his head to see Beverly Marsh, driving a car. 

“That rock won’t keep him out forever” she yelled again, and everyone slowly began to move. “Throw the bikes in the trunk” She was driving, definitely without a license, or even a permit at that. The car was a convertible, and it was a nice off white color. Ben threw the bikes in the back and closed the trunk. Bill carried Stan and placed him in the back seat, sitting next to him. Ben climbed in the front as Mike and Eddie helped Richie into the back as well. Eddie sat next to Richie, four teenagers crammed in the backseat of a car. Mike squeezed in next to Ben in the front. Beverly sped off down Canal Street, easily 30 miles above the speed limit. 

Bill mindlessly played with Stan’s curls as he put his arm around his shoulder. Eddie interlaced his fingers with Richie’s, and laid his head on his shoulder. Beverly looked back at her friends, surprised. 

“When did you all become so gay” She asked before laughing with Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan or Bill and Beverly?? Idk man  
> Also just asking, what time period should this story take place in? Honestly I have no idea
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! Next chapter should be up soon, and get ready it's a fun one :) I wanted to make sure I was proud of this chapter before uploading instead of posting something I wasn't proud of so yea. Also homework since spring break ended but you guys probably don't want to listen, or read I should say, to a freshmen complain so bye 
> 
>  
> 
> * Also blease do not do the illegal driving thank you kiddos and double sorry for my lack of knowledge in car language


	6. Beverly Marsh is Wildin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically stalling before the big event ya know what I mean

The Losers rode down Canal Street, still recovering from their fight with Henry Bowers. The car was silent and everyone thought to themselves. The wind rushed through their hair and the sun shined on their faces. It was a nice summer day and the losers were riding with Bev in her mystery convertible. Nobody had really questioned Beverly showing up out of nowhere, until Mike finally spoke up. 

“Wow Beverly, I can’t believe your back!” 

She paused before responding, “Well I’m not really back for good, my aunt just let me stay in town for awhile while she hung out with old friends here. This is her car by the way. She’s teaching me how to drive.” 

“Badass” replied Ben. 

More silence occurred as Beverly continued to drive. She finally asked, “Hey so where exactly am I going?” 

“You mean to tell me you’ve been driving this whole time not knowing where to take us?” 

“Well Mike, I wasn’t expecting to find you guys beating up Bowers as I made my way to Bill’s house, but here we are.” 

“Speaking of Bill’s house, he’s having a get together tonight for the losers, you should totally come.” Mike was trying to make conversation, but he also genuinely wanted to spend time with Beverly.

“Your parents aren’t home?” She asked. 

“N-n-o, they’re o-out of t-t-town.” said Bill. Stan noticed Bill’s stutter was worse than it normally was.

“Oh, okay. Sweet!” She smiles to herself before saying, “I guess we’re off to Bill’s house then” 

They arrived in Bill’s driveway, and Bev climbed out the front seat of her car. She had driven countless times with her aunt, and knew the basics of road signs. She didn’t even have her permit yet, but her aunt still let her drive. Truth be told, her aunt felt bad for everything Beverly had endured in Derry, and often sympathized for her. This has allowed Beverly to get away with countless things over the few days she spent with her aunt before moving in. 

Bill took his hands out of Stanley’s curls, just now aware that he had been playing with them. Eddie took his head off Richie’s shoulder and climbed out of the car. Bill and Stanley followed. Mike practically fell over Ben on the way out, and they all made their way towards Bill’s from door as Bev locked the car. Bill got his key out of his pocket and unlocked his front door. The Losers shoved him out of the way and piled inside. 

“How long have you had this place to yourself, Denbrough?” Richie enjoyed joking around, and Bill was usually the most serious of the group. Besides Mike, of course. 

“About f-four d-d-d-days.

“Oh my goodness Bill! Why didn’t you tell me? You could’ve stayed with me!” Just the thought of Bill being alone at night made Stanley want to curl up into a ball and die. He knew Bill barely made it in that house, considering Georgie’s room was still there and the fact that Georgie has died down the street. 

Beverly looked over at Ben, who just shrugged. 

“I-I didn’t t-t-think it w-was a b-b-big deal” Bill stuttered back. 

“We should really take care of these wounds.” Eddie interjected, changing the topic abruptly.

Richie still had a large gash on his left leg, and Eddie had only bandaged it. Stanley had a gash on his right thigh as well, along with multiple bruises. Bill went to his bathroom to retrieve more bandages and supplies. 

When he returned, everyone was sprawled across his living room. He gave bandaids to Eddie, and kept some for himself. 

“L-let me s-s-see your leg, S-stan” Stanley was sitting on the coach, and Bill sat next to him. He lifted his leg, and Bill took the bandage off of his thigh. The wound was still bleeding, but it didn’t look to be infected. He put a clean bandage on it, and gave him some ibuprofen.

Eddie was cleaning Richie’s leg again, and everyone remained quiet. Richie walked as Eddie delicately wrapped a new bandage on his leg, mesmerized by his eyes. 

“That should be good for now, Richie”  
“Thanks Eds” 

“You know I hate that nickname” Eddie truly hated it, but didn’t mind it as much when Richie said it. 

“Whatever, Kaspbrak.” 

“So what are we going to do all day? We can’t truly party until tonight” said Beverly after quietly watching the previous encounter of her friends. 

“It’s not like we can go out anywhere with them in this shape” responded Ben, pointing to Richie and Stanley. 

“How was I supposed to know he had a knife?” said Stanley, defensively. 

“Relax Uris, nobody’s blaming you” said Mike. 

“I think we should focus on how Bowers literally didn’t die” said Richie. “I mean we all saw him fall down that well...” 

“Nobody stays dead in this town.” added Ben, flatly. Bill turned his head away from the group, overwhelmed with emotions of Georgie, his only brother. Ben saw Bill turn and immediately felt regret. “Oh Bill i’m so sorry” 

“It’s a-alright” he lied, focusing his energy on not crying. He couldn’t cry in front of his friends, not now. 

“I hope all Henry’s friends stay dead” said Richie, “that Patrick always freaked the shit out of me” 

Bev did not want to think about Patrick Hocksetter, so she decided to change the topic. “We could all go swimming?” 

“Possibly” responded Ben, “Or go to an arcade or something” 

Richie pointed upwards, suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. Ok, maybe not that dramatic but still. “I got it, we should all go to the fair!” 

“Wow that’s the best idea you’ve had in awhile, Tozier.” Eddie replied, snarkily. Richie let a smirk creep onto his face, and Eddie smiled back. 

All the Losers agreed to hang at the fair for awhile. 

“Before we go, we should totally eat all of your ice cream, Bill” joked Beverly, smiling at Bill. He half nodded before going to his kitchen. 

“Got strawberry?” asked Richie 

“You guys are really out here eating ice cream before we get more at the fair” said Mike. 

“Oh definitely, ice cream is a basic necessity” responded Beverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is soooo late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> also sorry if it's kinda slow rn but it'll get better  
> Also I saw endgame Saturday and I'm still recovering  
> ok bye


	7. Mike Hanlon Woke Up and Smelt the Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically it’s really long and fun so get ready kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, but it's 3x longer then my usual chapters so I think it'll be pretty good

The Losers ate their ice cream and left for the fair. It was around 1:00 by then, so they still had the majority of the day ahead of them. Beverly sped towards the fairgrounds, with Mike between her and Ben and Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and Bill crammed in the backseat.

“What would happen if we got pulled over?” asked Eddie “Do you think we’d get arrested?” 

“I mean it’s possible” replied Stanley. “Beverly doesn’t even have a permit, not to mention we’re going 20 miles over the speed limit” 

“Who cares about speed limits anyways?” said Beverly, defensively. 

“The police.” Mike added blatantly. 

“This is some crazy teenager shit” said Ben, “I mean, we’re freshmen for goodness sake!”

“I can’t wait for the great adventure high school will bring me” said Richie in a perfect British accent. 

“Would you please stop with the accents already?” asked Stanley

“Not a chance, Stan the man” Stan just gave him a dead glance, before returning his attention to Beverly. 

“You really shouldn’t be driving” he added finally 

“You want us all to ride our bike there instead? Maybe you’ll enjoy riding your bike despite the worsening gash in your thigh. Besides, I didn’t really want to go out anyways, I just want to see my friends. You guys are always the ones dragging me into trouble.” 

“H-hey that’s not what h-happened at a-a-ll, Buh Buh Beverly” stuttered Bill, “I’m t-t-the one t-that dragged you a-all into e-e-everything t-this s-s-summer in the first place!” 

“I wasn’t even talking about you, Bill!” she clapped back. 

“A-all I’m s-saying is d-don’t go blaming S-stanley f-f-for my c-choices” 

Beverly stayed silent. Bill added, “B-besides, you a-all wanted to s-spend the s-s-summer having f-fun, s-so that’s what we’re gonna d-do.” Stanley smiled at Bill, thankful for his defense. He knew he shouldn’t of provoked Beverly, but he was grateful that the little argument was over. 

“You need a maxipad Bill? Sounds like someone’s getting a little moody” 

“Very funny, R-richie”  
The party car pulled up to the fairgrounds, not too far from the kissing bridge. 

“Welcome to Bassey Park, new kid” said Mike to Ben. 

“Really? After all we’ve been through I’m still just ‘New Kid?’” he said in quotations, “I’m honestly shocked” 

“Wow I never knew Ben was such an e boy” said Richie jokingly. 

“Naw, Ben isn’t an e boy, he listens to new kids on the block” said Beverly, quietly to Mike. 

“Oh-my god” laughed Mike 

“So not true” said Ben, defensively. He couldn’t believe Beverly had sold out one of his worst guilty pleasures for a quick laugh. 

“It’s alright” said Eddie. “I wouldn’t personally listen to them, though” At this, Ben just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah right” Richie taunted. 

“Whatever, losers.” Beverly finally said. “Get out of my car” 

They climbed out one by one, and Beverly locked the doors. The sun was beaming down, and there was little wind. The grass was still a bit damp from the storm the night prior, and there was some mud beneath beverly’s car. 

“Hey does anyone need sunscreen?” Eddie asked as he coated his arm in SPF 100. 

“Actually, sure. Thanks Eddie” said Stanley. 

“What- scared of some good ol’ vitamin D, Doctor K?” joked Richie again in perfect accent. 

“I don’t need the British guy right now, Richie.” said Eddie as he put more sunscreen on his face. He passed the sunblock to Stanley and proceed to blend the sunscreen on his face. 

“I feel like a mom waiting for her kids” said Beverly, “That means you need to hurry the fuck up” 

Stanley gave the sunscreen back to Eddie, and he shoved it in his fanny pack. Stan hastily began to blend the sunscreen on his face while jogging to keep up with the other losers that had already began to walk away. Bill hung back, waiting a few seconds for Stanley to catch up. 

“Y-you m-m-missed some right h-here” stuttered Bill as he wiped extra sunscreen off Stanley’s nose. 

“Uh, thanks Bill” replied Stanley with a small smile on his face. 

They caught up with the others, and they all went into the fair. As they arrived at the ticket booth, they realized how expensive the tickets were. 

“$12 per person?” questioned Beverly. 

“Well shit” said Richie. 

There was a pause before Beverly responded, “Alright gamers. We’re gonna have to fight our way into this one.” 

“Oh my god Beverly” said Ben, laughing. 

“But for real, we’re going to sneak in, right?” 

“Yeah, obviously” said Mike. 

“Should we just jump the fence?” asked Stanley. 

“Nope. No way am I partaking in such a dangerous activity” added Eddie. 

“I legitimately can’t tell if you’re joking or not” said Mike with a small laugh. 

“Is my safety a joke to you all?” Eddie had a small hint of an attitude in his tone. 

“Bruh. You literally fought a demonic clown with us and you’re worried about a fence?” Mike was actually confused. 

“That’s not the point.” Eddie responded. 

“ThAt’S nOt ThE pOiNt” mocked Richie. 

“Shut the fuck up, Richie” said Eddie. 

“You guys are actually children” laughed Beverly. “Let’s go before we look suspicious out here by the entrance.” She and the losers walked a dirt path around the park all the way to the left side, where part of the gate surrounding the park was hidden behind three tall trees and lots of brush. The area was surrounded by thick forest, as opposed to the right side of the park that was freshly mowed and sunny. “This should do, nobody will see us jump the fence since these trees are in the way” 

“But that fence is like eight feet tall!” Eddie stated, still objecting to the idea of jumping the fence. 

“It’ll be fine” said Beverly. She climbed up the fence almost gracefully, and hoped over it to the other side. She landed on her feet and dusted off her arm before saying, “See Eddie, easy enough. Now who’s next?” 

“I’ll go” said Mike, and he climbed over the fence too, landing next to Beverly. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” asked Ben, frustrated. “How do any of you expect me to get over this fence?” The losers hadn’t really thought about it quite frankly. 

“Richie has that cut on his left leg, and my arm is freaking broken!” Eddie responded to Ben, “If we can do it, so can you.” 

“D-d-don’t forget S-Stanley’s cut o-on his r-r-right thigh t-too, Eddie” said Bill. 

“It’s not the same, and you guys know that.” Ben said before looking to the ground. 

“While you all drowned in your own self pity, one of you could’ve jumped the fence” said Beverly, tauntingly. “We need to hurry anyways before anyone sees us sneaking in” 

“Whatever” said Eddie, and he went to climb the fence. “But when I fall and break my neck, you should know my insurance card is in the first section of my fanny pack.” He struggled up to the top, with a boost from Richie, of course. He rolled and fell over the side of the fence once he was at the top, landing flat on his butt. 

“Wow Eddie spaghetti, I never knew you had it in ya” laughed Richie. 

“Well only one of us is over the fence, Tozier” Eddie stood up and dusted himself off, slightly humiliated, but feeling accomplished. 

“Wow ok” Richie responded before climbing up the fence after Eddie, and climbing back down instead of jumping, or falling. Bill climbed after him, and landed next to Eddie. Stanley went after bill, and fell off the top of the fence like Eddie. Luckily, Bill somehow caught him, you know, with the little amount of strength he had. 

“That’s the gayest shit I’ve ever seen” Beverly said while struggling to contain her laughter. 

“Uh, thanks Bill” Stanley muttered out as a blush swept across his cheeks. Bill put him down and said, “N-no problem, S-stan” and let out a smirk.  
“Let’s go, Hanscom” yelled Mike, changing the subject. Ben took a deep breath before slowly making his way over the fence, climbing down the back, and landing on his feet. 

“Finally, let’s go before someone sees us!” said Beverly, taking Ben’s hand and dragging him away from the fence. Ben felt his face go red at the contact. 

Richie took Stanley’s arm and pulled him aside from the group as they began to walk away. “I told you about my crush, Stan the man. I think it’s time you told me about yours too” he whispered, adding a wink at the end. Bill glanced over towards Stan and Richie, but looked away when he saw they were whispering. 

Why do I keep looking at Stanley? He thought to himself. 

“Yeah ok.” Stanley whispered back to Richie, even quieter. Richie was honestly surprised Stanley would even talk about something like this. “I may have a tiny crush on Bill.” 

“Tiny? You’ve practically thrown yourself at him every chance you get!” 

“Keep your voice down, man. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to act on it, he obviously still likes Beverly.” he said with a sigh, glancing over at Bill. 

“No way, Bill has totally been singling you out. He wanted to ride bikes with you, afterall. Not to mention his concern for your thigh. Classic crush culture!” 

“Let’s not forget the way Eddie freaked out when you got hurt, Richie. I think he really likes you too. He didn’t act that way when Ben got hurt all those times… but you really need to be careful with him.” 

“He’s not weak, Stan. He can handle himself” 

“You know that’s not what I meant. He’s suffered enough emotional damage from his mom, don’t go further corrupting him.” 

“Yeah I know” Richie looked over at Eddie, who was checking his clothes for ticks. Why did he find him so adorable? 

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Greta Bowie. 

“Hey slut! Thought you skipped town… you must’ve hit everyone there and came back here to do your leftovers again” she said, snotty as ever. 

“Whatever Greta” said Beverly, leading her friends away from her. 

“Leaving again? I thought you’d at least wait around for the rest of the boys to show up” Greta’s friends were standing behind her, blowing gum and nodding their heads. “And I saw you sneak in here, probably didn’t think that one through.” 

“Let’s go girls” said Greta to her gang of girls, leading them off to the pretzel stand. 

“Come on guys” beverly said angrily to the losers, leading them to the ferris wheel. 

“Who were those girls?” asked Mike. 

“Oh, right, you were homeschooled.” beverly responded, “That’s Greta, the richest bitch in all of Derry.” 

“Good to know” said Mike. 

The losers walked up to the ferris wheel line, and Eddie looked up to the top and gulped. “That thing looks so unstable…” he looked to Richie, who seemed to be the only one who heard him. Richie stepped closer to him and said, “It’ll be alright, I ride these things all the time.” 

“My mom never lets me come to these” said Eddie, shyly. 

“You mean to tell me this is your first time on a ferris wheel?” asked Richie. 

“Yea” stated Eddie blatantly. 

“Let’s go guys, we’re next.” 

The losers made their way to the entry, where the ride operator asked for their tickets. Beverly nervously glanced to her friends, who all remembered they didn’t have tickets. 

“Uh, I think I forgot them in my car, I’m so sorry sir” 

The operator, a high school student probably not much older then them, and definitely not qualified to run a ferris wheel just shrugged his shoulders and said, “It’s fine, how many?” 

“Seven” 

“Alright, there’s only three per car so divided amongst yourselves” 

They all split into different groups, Richie and Eddie, Stan and Bill, and Mike, Beverly, and Ben. Beverly was kind of hurt that Bill didn’t ask to ride with her, but she got over it quickly. 

“Who’s first?” asked the operator.  
“We’ll go” said Richie, grabbing Eddie’s hand and leading him to the car. They got on and the operator closed the doors. 

The First Car: Richie and Eddie~

“I’m nervous” Eddie said to Richie, who was still holding his hand. 

“It’ll be ok, Eds. Besided, the view from the top is worth it.” He gave a reassuring smile, and Eddie gave a small smile in return. 

As the cars began to go upwards, Eddie grasped Richie’s hand tighter, grabbing his friend’s attention from the shrinking ground. 

“Eddie look, I can see your house already!” He pointed to it, causing Eddie to gasp. “Oh wow! It looks so small from up here…” 

Eddie gained the courage to gaze over the side of the car, seeing all the smaller people below. 

“Hey I think that’s Greta at the dunk tank, we should bring Beverly there next.” 

“She’d have a field day with that one” laughed Richie. More silence as they made their way to the top. Eddie scooted closer to Richie, and placed his head on his shoulder. Richie felt his cheeks grow red as he smiled to himself. 

“So…” Eddie trailed as he looked up at Richie. “Should we talk about last night now?” 

“I’m sorry I came so late.” He began to mumble on and on about being scared. 

The ferris wheel almost reached the top of it’s cycle, and Eddie was so excited now. “No, it’s ok Richie.” 

He mumbled on and on before saying, “I’m just not scared anymore when I’m with you, Eddie.” 

Eddie felt his own face go red before saying, “I know how you feel, you do the same to me.” 

The ferris wheel reached the top of the cycle, and stood still for awhile. “Wow!” said Eddie as he gazed over the whole town. “You can see all of Derry from here!” Richie smiled while nodding. 

The ferris wheel began to move again, as did their previous conversation. Eddie looked over to Richie, who was staring at him. He waited a moment and said “I know you kissed me last night.” 

Richie felt his heart drop to his chest. He was for sure Eddie was asleep and barely remembered the kiss, he was so tired and it had felt so natural when it happened. How could he have kissed his friend? That was so messed up on so many levels!

“Eddie, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! You were just cuddling with me and for a moment I forgot everything wrong with the world and oh god why did I do that I’m so sor-” 

“Oh be quiet for once, Tozier” Eddie was still smiling, which confused Richie. “I’m happy you kissed me, I wanted you to kiss me…” he looked down before looking back up at Richie, locking eyes with him. His freckles were spread evenly across his cheeks and nose, his black hair spilling onto his large glasses, that magnified his eyes. Eddie gained some courage, and spoke again. “So, It’s my turn now.” He turned towards Richie, and he turned towards him. 

“Your turn?” Richie asked, still processing what Eddie was saying. 

“Oh god you’re so dense- my turn to kiss you, if you’d like.” 

Richie was so flustered but he understood what Eddie was finally saying. The ferris wheel was reaching the top again, and Eddie held his uninjured hand to Richie’s face. He leaned forwards and closed his eyes, before pressing a small, gentle kiss to Richie’s lips. He pulled away, smiling. Richie back at him. 

“Wow” said Richie, after a moment. 

“That was my first real kiss” Eddie said as he grabbed Richie’s hand again. They faced forwards again and Eddie put his hand back on Richie’s shoulder. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever” admitted Richie allowed. 

“Me too” Eddie said gently as he gripped Richie’s hand tighter. It was a nice first kiss, nicer than anything Eddie had ever imagined. His mother had made him so fearful of love, and he was relieved that she was wrong about yet another thing. 

The Second Car: Beverly, Mike, and Ben 

The three friends watched as Richie took Eddie’s hand and pulled him into the first car. The operator then lead them to the second car, where they would sit. They all squeezed in, with Beverly in the middle. 

The car began to move upwards, and they remained in silence. “So how long have Stanley and Bill been a thing?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“What?! They’re dating?” asked Mike, shocked to hear the tea.  
“I don’t think they are.” answered Ben. 

“Well the sure spend a lot of time together.” said Beverly. 

“So do Eddie and Richie” added Ben. 

“I guess they’re just close friends” said Mike finally. The ferris wheel had reached the top the first time around, and they all gazed about the town, Beverly taking pictures on her polaroid camera. 

“Woah, how did you sneak that on the ride?” asked Mike. 

“Easy, just hid it under my dress. Nobody would dare to look” 

“Clever, but i’m afraid it would be frowned upon if I wore a dress” said Mike, jokingly. 

“You can wear whatever you want to, Mike. You’d probably look good in a dress, to be honest.” 

Ben felt a hint of jealousy, even though he knew they were just joking around. The ferris wheel moved again, and Ben looked back behind himself. He saw Stanley and Bill, holding hands in the car behind them. 

“Uh, I’m not so sure they’re ‘just friends’” said Ben as he pointed to them. Beverly and Mike looked back, and immediately Beverly took a photo of them. 

“Wonderful photo op!” she laughed as the picture developed. More silence as the film starting forming a picture of the two. 

“It’s actually kind of cute” said Mike. 

“Should I give it to Bill?” asked Beverly. “Or do you think that’s creepy…” 

“Nah, you definitely should.” said Ben. The ferris wheel made its way to the top again, and they once again admired the small town from the air. 

“So how’s everyone doing?” Beverly asked after the wheel moved again. 

“I’m alright” said Mike, “I have no idea how Bowers came back though” 

“Yeah, I thought I was finally free of him” said Ben bleakly. 

“This town is full of secrets.” said Beverly as the wheel stopped moving at the bottom. 

The Third Car: Stanley and Bill  
After Beverly, Ben, and Mike had gotten into their cars, the operator took Stanley and Bill to theirs. He closed the doors as Stanley sat down next to Bill. The looked at eachother and Stanley took Bill’s hand, squeezing it slightly before turning his head to look out the side of the car. Bill looked over at Stanley, not even paying attention to the ground below. Stan’s curls looked so soft and he wanted to run his hands through them again, but didn’t want to be weird. Stanley turned back around, and Bill quickly looked away. 

 

“This is nice” said Stanley, quietly. 

“Yeah” Bill agreed, he had been waiting all day to be alone with him. 

“G-Georgie used to l-love the ferris wheel” Bill said suddenly. 

Stanley gripped harder on his hand, and rubbed his thumb over Bill’s knuckles. “I know it’s hard, Bill” he looked over at him, and added “You just have to know that Georgie would’ve wanted you to be happy.” 

“Y-you’re right, Stan” Bill smiled at his friend. Just then they saw a flash of light from in front of them, and Beverly, Ben, and Mike quickly turning around. 

“Those s-shits” muttered Bill. Stanley didn’t mind though. 

There was some silence until they reached the top of the wheel. Stan looked over to Bill and said “You need to tell me when your parents are away. You’re always welcome at my house.” 

“Thanks Stan” said Bill without stuttering. 

Stanley noticed Bill hadn’t stuttered, and smiled to himself. 

“Wow I d-d-didn’t s-stutter at all! Oh wait, t-there it i-is again… s-shit.” 

Stan let out a small laugh. “Y-you think m-my stutter is f-funny?” asked Bill, overcome with hurt. He should’ve known Stanley thought it was funny, he thought to himself. Everyone thought it was funny. 

“No- not at all! It’s not funny, Bill” Stan was blushing like crazy and Bill smiled when he saw how flustered he made Stanley. “I think your stutter is cute, actually” 

This time Bill was the one to blush. The ferris wheel was almost done it’s first cycle, and Stan looked out the side again. He couldn’t believe he had just said that out loud. 

“Oh no” Stanley said slowly as he saw blood dripping from his thigh. He must’ve bleed through the bandages they just gave him at Bill’s house.  
“W-what’s wrong S-stan?” asked Bill, beginning to panic already. 

“Uh it’s nothing, just bleeding a bit.” Bill noticed the blood dripping onto the seat and immediately began to panic even more. He regained his composure though, and kept his cool. “Ok j-just start applying p-pressure to the w-wound.” He took a deep breath as Stanley did as told. “We’ll g-g-get more bandages f-from E-eddie.” 

“It’s not too bad” 

“It’ll a-all be ok” Bill smiled at Stan and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. Stanley smiled and cursed at himself for not being able to hug Bill back, due to the fact that he was still adding pressure to his thigh. “Thanks Bill” Stanley had his face pressed to Bill’s chest, and felt his heart racing. 

“No p-problem Stan” he responded. The ferris wheel had already gone around again and was almost finished. He debated for a second and ran his hands through Stanley’s hair again. Stan smiled to himself at the contact. 

 

They reached the bottom of the ferris wheel and climbed out. They climbed out to see Eddie and Richie blushing madly, and Beverly, Mike, and Ben laughing to themselves. 

“Hey E-eddie, c-can we get s-s-some more b-bandages?” asked Bill, pointing to Stan’s bloody thigh. Eddie reached into his fanny pack and pulled out a fresh supply, handing it to Bill. 

“T-thanks” he said as he sat Stanley down on a nearby bench. He kneeled down next to him and removed the bandage, replacing it with a fresh one. Beverly slid the picture she had taken into Bill’s hand, and he looked at it with a smile. Today wouldn’t be bad at all, especially with Stan by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the crush culture reference, you a real one  
> did you all see the new Spider-man far from home trailer? I'm shook


	8. Stanley Uris Needs a Hug Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is a little mean but it's alright because bOyS will be BoYs (yes I love panic at the disco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late~ again

The Losers had just gotten off of the most interesting ferris wheel ride of their lives. Well, maybe that was being a bit dramatic. Bill had just replaced Stanley’s bandages, and they were ready to continue on with the fair. 

“L-look at t-t-this picture B-beverly took of u-us, Stan” Bill placed the Polaroid in Stanley’s hand, and he smiled down at it. 

“Awe, can I keep this?” asked Stan. 

“S-sure” Bill said with a smile. 

“Hey Bev, Eddie and I saw Greta at the dunk tank, think we should take her down” Richie suggested, intrigued at the idea of Beverly beating Greta. 

“Oh hell yes” she laughed as she lead the Losers over to the dunk tank. Along the way they spotted a pretzel stand, and Beverly made a mental note to herself to return there later. They arrived at the dunk tank in gang formation- Beverly in the front, Mike and Bill to her left and right, Stan and Richie to their sides, and Eddie and Ben in the very back. This was the Loser’s attack formation, and Beverly planned to get Greta back for all the suffering she had caused her last school year. 

There she sat, atop of the dunk tank completely dry, bored out of her mind. When she saw Beverly walk up, her mood increased slightly. This should be fun, thought Greta. Each ball you threw was like 10 cents, so Beverly would have many opportunities to take her out. 

“Anyone got change?” she turned and asked her friends. Mike handed her a dime, and she held it in the palm of her hand. 

“Only one shot?” asked the sad excuse of an employee that was working the dunk tank with Greta. 

“That’s all I need” Beverly replied coolly. 

“More like that’s all she can afford” mocked Greta. Beverly gave her a glare before handing her dime to the employee. He handed her a single ball, and told her to step back to the line. She did as told, and prepared herself for this one shot. The Losers watch in awe as she perfectly threw the ball in the dead center of the target. There was a loud screech as Greta fell into the freezing water. Beverly curtsied as the Losers clapped and howled with laughter. 

“So badass” said Ben as he held back tears from all the laughing. 

“That water looks disgusting” Eddie remarked, cringing at the dunk tank. 

“Well it’s not like she’s drinking it” Richie answered, still laughing. 

“We should go get pretzels” said Beverly after al the laughing had died down.

“With what money?” asked Mike. 

“I have like 4 dollars” said Stanley. 

“That should do” Beverly responded before once again leading the way. 

“W-we s-should get out of h-here soon” said Bill. 

“Yeah soon all the seniors will be back from that pool party they were at” said Ben. 

“What party?” asked Beverly. 

“One of the senior girls always throws a big party over the summer, usually during the fair. That’s our safe time away from Bowers, because he’s almost always at the party” said Ben. 

“Oh” she responded. 

“It was a traumatic story, truly” said Richie in his British man accent, again. “Mr. Denbrough was invited to the grand party last summer. Oh the poor freshie never knew what was coming.” 

“D-do we r-r-really have to talk a-about t-this?” asked Bill, staring straight at the ground” 

“Oh but of course!” replied Richie, “So as I was saying, Mr. Denbrough was only an incoming freshmen at the time, right out of eighth grade! To put it simply, one of his lovely bandmates invited him to the gathering. Mr. Denbrough was absolutely delighted at the idea, so he attended of course. When he arrived, he was greeted not by his band friends, but by Mr. Bowers himself.” 

“Oh my god!” Ben was intrigued by the story, especially since he wasn’t there at the time. 

“Go on” said Beverly, she too was invested in the story. 

“Yes, Mr. Bowers greeted our good friend Mr. Denbrough at the party. He picked him up and threw him in the pool, then jumped in after him and held him down underwater. It truly is a miracle the prick didn’t bloody kill him” he said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes, “When he let Bill come up for air, things only got worse.” He waited to continue, urging his story with a dramatic pause. “Our poor buddy was gasping for air, when Mr. Bowers had said ‘say let me out without stuttering, and I’ll let you out’ oh god it was a horrible time. Of course, our friend Mr. Denbrough struggled to complete the sentence, causing him to get thrown underwater once again.” Stan was in complete shock. Richie continued, “Finally, as the crowd of high school kids cheered behind them, Bowers grew bored and changed his plans.” Bill had his hands to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Mr. Kaspbrak and I had witnessed the whole ordeal from the outskirts of the fence. We truly wanted to help, but alas we were frozen, shocked even.” 

“Beep beep, R-richie.” Bill finally uttered, still covering his face. Stanley felt awkward. Why hadn’t Bill ever mentioned this to him? He must not actually like him, he thought to himself. Or he was just embarrassed, too embarrassed to tell his crush? Of course Bill didn’t have a crush on him, despite what Richie said. 

“It’s ok Bill, Bowers isn’t going to hurt you ever again” the strength in Stanley’s voice was stronger then he intended, he didn’t even know he could sound so determined. Bill raised his head from his hands and gave Stanley a small smile, followed by “How do you know for sure?” 

“Because I won’t let him.” 

There was a sudden silence before Beverly burst out laughing. “Ok, what do you think you could do against Bowers?” she laughed again, even harder this time.

Stanley glared at her, causing her to laugh even more. 

“What the hell is happening?” asked Ben, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the tension. 

“I have no idea, and I doubt I ever will” added Mike with a small laugh. 

“Whatever, let’s leave.” said Eddie, grabbing Richie’s hand and leading them away. 

“Wait! We haven’t got pretzels yet” Beverly had just finished laughing. “And besides, none of you Losers can drive anyways so I guess your all stuck with me” 

Beverly used Stanley’s last four dollars to buy them three pretzels to share, and they made their way back to her aunt’s car. They could exit through the front entrance this time, since they were only leaving. They all got back into Beverly’s car, and made their way back home to Bill’s lonely house, singing horribly to some catchy new song. The day was not over yet, and Eddie Kaspbrak planned to make the most of it. He was still shocked at the events that occured between him and Richie on the ferris wheel. Were things moving too fast? He thought to himself, growing anxious that Richie would suddenly leave him, but no- ne wouldn’t. The same boy had his arm around Eddie right now, singing loudly in the back of his best friend’s car. Eddie knew he couldn’t mess this up, because if he did he didn’t know what he would do. 

Stanley Uris had his head on Bill’s shoulder, thinking deeply as his friends goofed off around him. He couldn’t believe the story Richie had told with such humor, it definitely was not funny. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he imagined the only boy he had ever loved be brought through such pain. Wait, loved? Did Stan really think he loved him? He honestly didn’t know, and the thought made him cry harder. Silence. He was in silence as his friends laughed around him. He had become so used to blending in, his cries were made silently. He felt his fingers wrap around Bill’s, and Bill ran his other hand through his curls yet again. He exhaled slightly before using his own hand to wipe the tears off his face. He focused on Bill, his hands in his hair. Whatever would happen next, despite anything they may go through, Stanley wanted to be there for Bill through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes my bois have caught the mega gay  
> also I love Stanley with all my heart   
> and you all need to watch the IT chapter two trailer so yea   
> and blease comment or something ye e t


	9. Beverly Marsh's Target Run (and done)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of wild, and long, so there's that. Also I didn't write this at 2 am, so yay! That's a new accomplishment!

Beverly, using her excellent driving skills, parked in Bill’s driveway yet again. The Losers practically fell out of the car. The sun was beginning to go down, and they all were ready for the party that was about to unfold. This made Bill anxious, which was ridiculous of course. He hadn’t really thrown a lot of parties in the past, he just attended other people’s parties. He didn’t have one idea as to how to entertain six other teenagers for a whole night, and the thought filled him with so much anxiety he thought he might puke. He looked around as the sun set in the distance. His friends were chasing each other around his driveway like hooligans. Eddie was screaming because Richie threatened to throw mud at him. Ben was trying not to laugh at the chaos. Beverly was chasing Mike around Eddie and Richie, and Ben was laughing at the whole thing. This would’ve made Bill smile, if it weren’t for the fact that Stanley was nowhere to be found. Before his brain filled with horrible scenarios for an explanation, he let out a simple, “H-hey guys wheres S-stanley?” 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Eddie yelled at Richie, who had a pile of mud in his hands, ready to throw. 

Mike seemed to be the only one to notice Bill’s question. “Uh I don’t know.” 

Beverly became aware of the situation as well. “He couldn’t be far, we literally just got to your house like three minutes ago” 

“He’s probably around here somewhere” said Ben before laughing again at Eddie. 

“I g-g-guess so” Bill was worried, but he trusted Stan and knew he was probably ok. He walked up his driveway and unlocked his front door. The Losers followed behind him, Richie’s hands still covered in mud. They all stepped inside, and Richie was the first to speak up. “Let the party begin!” They all just stood at the doorway, confused. 

“What exactly are we supposed to do?” asked Ben. “I don’t really know how parties work.” 

Bill felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave, he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know how to party. 

“Maybe we can all play a party game or something?” suggested Beverly, who was also uncultured. 

“You guys are seriously lame, but alas, I will teach you all how to party correctly” said Richie, switching to the British guy accent yet again. Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“First of all, it is far too early for party games, Mrs. Marsh.” said Richie, dramatically. 

“It’s far too early for this British guy bullshit” said Mike under his breath, causing laughter to erupt through the group.   
“I’m g-g-going to look for S-stanley.” said Bill after the laughter had died down. He left his friends in his living room, and went back outside. Without the screams his friends had been making, he could clearly hear crying from his backyard. He walked around to his backyard, and spotted Stanley on his backyard swing. His feet brushed over tall grass on the way to the swing. His parents hadn’t mowed in a week, give or take. It’s not like he had the motivation to do it either… 

“Hey Stan” he said gently, without stuttering. He sat down on the swing next to his friend, and watched as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“W-what’s w-w-wrong?” He took Stanley’s hand in his, as he always did. It was almost habit to him now: hold Stan’s hand and touch his hair.

“It’s nothing really” Stanley answered, quietly. 

“D-do you w-want to talk about it?” 

“Yea, let’s just watch the sun set first though.” This gave Stanley some time to gather his thoughts. What would he say to Bill, ‘Hey I think I’m in love with you even though you’re in love with Beverly, also I’m crying because you got beat up last year haha good times’ no way would he say anything remotely similar to that. 

They watched as the sun set, both thinking quietly to themselves, holding hands as the sky turned from deep pink and purple to a darker blue. 

“There’s s-so many s-s-stars” said Bill, after a long period of silence. 

Stanley appreciated Bill was trying to avoid the subject of him crying, but thinking about that made him cry even more. He was so embarrassed, he had no right to cry over this. He wiped one final tear off his cheek and turned his attention to Bill. Bill turned to him as well, seeing just how much of a puffy eyed mess Stan had become. 

“I honestly don’t know why I’m crying.” that was a lie. 

“It’s ok, S-stan” Bill began rubbing his thumb over Stanley’s knuckle, for the hundredth time that day. 

“I guess Richie just told that story and well...” Bill’s smile faded, overcome by embarrassment. “Well I guess it just made me really sad” what a great way to phrase that, he thought to himself. 

“It m-made me s-s-sad too” said Bill with a small laugh. 

“It’s no like that” his eyebrow furrowed in concentration, he really wanted to phrase this the right way. “I really like you, Bill”   
Bill felt his heartbeat increase, and took Stanley’s other hand in his own. “I really like you too Stan” He had said it so simply, the words had just fallen off his tongue. His stutter hadn’t interrupted it at all. It felt like those words had been dying to be spoken his whole life. Bill smiled a warm, soft smile at Stanley, he was lost in the moment when reality hit him. “Do you r-really?” he asked Stanley. 

The question was so simple, yet it disturbed Stanley so much. “Of course, Bill” he squeezed Bill’s hands in reassurance. Bill smiled again, trusting Stanley’s careful words. Stanley knew Bill’s parents were neglectful of him, and he wanted more than anything to prove to Bill that he deserved to be loved. 

Beverly ran into the backyard with Ben trailing behind her. “There you guys are!” she gasped, pointing at the two boys. 

“Bill, you have no food, like actually nothing. I don’t know how you’re still alive” Ben joked, Beverly laughing besides him. 

“So anyways me and Ben are going to the store to buy food, actually Mike too. There’s no way in hell he’ll want to stay here with the four of you” 

“V-very funny” said Bill from across the yard. He stood up and pulled Stanley with him. They held hands all the way up to the front of the yard. 

“We’ll be back in twenty” said Beverly finally, leading Ben to her car. She honked the horn, and Mike came running out of the house, his shoe half falling off. 

“You could’ve given me another minute” said Mike as he climbed into the backseat, now able to have somewhere to sit. She sped off down the street as Stan and Bill walked into the house again. 

“Oh look, Stan the man has joined the chat” said Richie as he laughed to himself. Eddie had no clue what half of Richie’s jokes meant, but liked them anyways- even if he didn’t like admitting it to himself. 

“Hey guys” said Stan as he entered the living room, where Eddie and Richie sat on the couch. Stan sat next to Richie, surprisingly one of his closest friends. Bill sat next to Stan, and turned on the tv. Bill turned on Mario Kart, and they waited for their friends to return. They had twenty minutes until things would turn into utter chaos. 

 

Beverly, Mike, and Ben were singing in Beverly’s car. They were on their way to the store, probably Dollar General, to buy snacks for Bill’s sad excuse of a party. They had little money, so they honestly didn’t know what they’d do. We’ll cross that bridge when it comes, Beverly thought to herself. 

She attempted to park evenly, but her car took up two spaces. It was dark now, and the moon shone down on entrance of Dollar General. They all walked through the automatic doors, immediately flooded by fluorescent lights and the smell of cigarettes. Beverly turned her head to see the manager smoking inside the store. That wasn’t all, though. She was talking to none other than Mrs. Kaspbrak. 

“Fuck.” said Beverly quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Ben. 

“Look, that’s Eddie’s mom.” she pointed towards Mrs. Kaspbrak, and lead her friends to a nearby isle to get a closer look. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but it was enough to know something was wrong. 

“...It’s just, he’s been gone all day and I’m worried sick.” said Mrs. Kaspbrak from the next isle over. 

“Maybe he’s just out with friends?” the manager tried weakly to rid herself of the burden that was Sonia Kaspbrak. 

“Just, please show his photo to the rest of your employers. I want this whole town looking for my Eddie.” She handed the manager a photo of Eddie, and turned to leave the store. “Oh, and you should really stop smoking, you don’t want cancer do you?” 

“Whatever lady” said the manager, putting her cigarette out on the picture of Eddie. Mrs. Kaspbrak cringed and left the store in a hurry. 

“Well shit” said Mike, a little too loudly. 

 

“Quiet, Hanlon” Beverly hushed him, still trying to listen to the manager. The manager took the photo right to the trashcan once she watched Mrs. Kaspbrak leave. She chuckled to herself, then went into the back of the store. 

“We have to warn the others… who knows what Eddie’s mom will do” said Beverly, worried for her friend. 

“Let’s grab some chips and soda, then we’ll race back to Bill’s house.” said Mike. 

“Sounds like a plan” said Beverly, grabbing two bags of doritos. “Ben, go get some coke” 

Ben ran to the next isle to get a few bottles of coca cola. They all met up at the checkout. 

“We don’t have any money left after those pretzels” said Mike, weakly. 

“Relax, we’ll just shoplift” said Beverly, cooly. 

“I do not condone” said Mike, growing worried. Mike was an overall good kid, and he didn’t feel right about stealing from this place. 

“It’ll be alright, I got this” said Beverly. She did not want to pull the same stunt she pulled at the pharmacy, that was just plain creepy. Besides, you have to switch things up sometimes. 

She approached the cash register with a pack of gum. She smiled at the cashier, a scrawny teenage boy probably a year or two older than her. She recognized him because she had seen him riding his motorcycle home after school a few times. 

“Is that your black motorcycle by the entrance?” she asked, sounding as genuine as possible. 

“Uh, yes actually.” he paused for a moment, before asking a simple “why?” 

“It’s being stolen.” 

“Wait, what?” he was taken aback at the claim. He ran towards the back of the store, presumably to get his keys to his ‘missing’ bike. 

“Let’s go, boiz” she said to her friends, who were smiling broadly. “And Mike, grab something on the way out.” She stuffed the gum in her pockets, grabbing two packs of cigarettes with them. Mike grabbed a candy bar, leaving some pocket change on the counter. Ben carried the bottles and chips. They ran outside and hopped in the car. They saw the cashier run out after them, sighing in relief when he realized his motorcycle was still parked in it’s spot. Beverly hurriedly pulled out of the parking spot, and heads for Bill’s house yet again. Ben is still smiling from the thrilling adventures shoplifting brings. 

The moon was still shining brightly, and thousands of stars illuminated the sky above them. The roof of the convertible was down, and the three friends enjoyed the fresh summer night. Suddenly, Ben felt the urge to engage in conversation. “Do you guys think Eddie’s mom is gonna call the police?” 

Beverly hadn’t even considered this possibility. “I doubt it” she continued driving, thinking about her first day back with her friends. “So when did Eddie turn gay?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Ben. 

“Him and Richie are clearly in love or whatever.” she answered before laughing to herself. 

“Eddie’s not gay, and definitely not with Richie of all people” Ben responded, clearly in denial. 

“Fine. 10 bucks bets they’re gay” 

“Is this really appropriate?” asked Mike, while he was intrigued by the idea of his friends being secret gay lovers, he also felt talking about them behind their back was a wrong thing to do. 

“Alright Bev, I’ll be waiting for my 10 bucks.” answered Ben, ignoring Mike. Ben saw an opportunity just now. He’d ask about Bill, because he just had to know if Beverly and Bill were still a thing. 

“So what about Bill and Stan?” he asked, trying to sound casual. “They’re obviously gay too.” 

Beverly felt her heart sink. She liked joking about Stanley and Bill dating, and didn’t mind taking the Polaroid for them. She knew deep down that she still liked Bill though, so the whole thing made her mildly uncomfortable. 

“They’re stage gay, not real gay.” she said sternly. 

“What now?” asked Mike, clearly not up to date with the hip terms. 

“Stage gay. Ya know, like they’re gay for show or whatever, but they’re not really gay.” 

“Oh” he responded, still confused but not caring enough to ask any further. 

Ben didn’t know if Beverly thought Bill was straight because she still liked him or if she thought that because he was really straight. Sexualities confused Ben, but he supported his friends either way. Besides, Bill being gay really helped him on his journey to eventually dating Beverly so… 

“We need a squad name.” said Beverly randomly, changing the topic completely. 

“We’re already ‘The Losers’ so I don’t really know what you mean” said Mike. 

“Not the seven of us, but like the three of us here.” She laughed again, “It seems we’re gonna be sticking together from now on” 

They all laughed awkwardly. They knew deep down that she was right, though. 

“What about the third wheelers?” joked Mike. 

“Lonely gang” Ben suggested, still laughing. 

“You guys are just depressing” joked Beverly. 

“I got it, we’ll be the New Kids on the Block” 

Mike burst out laughing with Beverly. “You’re walking a fine line there, buddy” Ben was laughing too, so it was ok. They pulled up in Bill’s driveway, and raced towards the door. Beverly practically threw the door open, and ran to the living room. Eddie, Stan, Bill, and Richie were all playing Mario Kart, and even worse, Rainbow Road. Richie screamed when Eddie dropped a banana peel, causing him to spin out of control. “I’ll get you for that one, Kaspbrak.” Beverly looked over at Ben, smirking because she knew 10 dollars would be coming her way soon. Eddie was Princess Peach, Richie was King Boo, Bill was Baby Mario, and Stanley was Waluigi. Beverly didn’t have time to care, though. She had news for them all. 

“Eddie, we saw your mom at the store. She was giving out photos of you and asking people to look for you.” 

“Shit” he said quietly to himself, still focused on the game. Richie paused the game, looking over to Eddie. “You didn’t tell her where you were going?” 

“Well, not exactly” he fiddled with his hands, placing the controllers by his side. “You know how she is.” 

“This is b-b-bad g-guys. W-what if s-s-she calls the p-police?” Bill was worried again, just like that. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.” said Beverly. “Just thought you should know.” she passed out the coke bottles, and opened a bag of chips. Richie unpaused the game, and Stan won, much to their surprise. The party had just begun, along with the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell fOrEsHaDoWiNg ladies 
> 
> So I kind of made Bill have my own party anxiety because why not, and I genuinely couldn't come up with a squad name for them so that's pretty sad   
> also I know mario kart wasn't around in the 80s but I couldn't resist making Stanley Waluigi sooooo   
> ;)


	10. Poor Ben Hanscom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actual crack, I'm so sorry

They had finished playing Mario Kart, and all the Losers drank their coke. Richie whipped a piece of paper out of his pocket after it had become silent for too long. “Bam!” he said as he flung the paper on the floor, next to Bill. It read:

Rich Man’s Guide to the Perfect Party~   
Play mario kart because why not (7-8)   
Do a drag makeover you coward (8-9:30)  
BUILD a b l a n k e t f o r t (until 10)   
It’s that magical time (10) where you break out the good ol’ party games. (10-11:30) Never have I ever and Truth or dare  
Watch some movies are recover from the emotional trauma of the party games (11:30-4)   
Sneak out and do some illegal shit (4- whenever)   
;) Blease use responsibly 

“Oh my guh goodness” said Bill after he finished reading the list. “W-w-when did you have t-time to w-write this?” 

“I’m always ready for a party, Denbrough.” 

Bill rolled his eyes, but was relieved at least Richie had a plan for this disaster party.   
Step One: Do a drag makeover you coward   
Well, that sounds kind of fun actually. Bill hadn’t ever really worn makeup before, but he was excited to try. 

“S-so who’s guh gunna d-do it?” 

Richie had this whole ordeal planned for quite some time now, he might as well have been the host. 

“We should do your makeup, Bill.” 

“A-alright” 

The makeup abilities of the losers greatly ranged from alright to horrible. Beverly was decent at makeup, even if she didn’t really wear it herself. Stan could do wicked eyeliner, believe it or not. His cousin had taught him one summer and he could still do it nicely. Ben and Richie has no idea how to even put on foundation. Eddie was alright at it too, he had helped his mom do her makeup enough times to get the gist. Mike was clueless. 

So the Losers decided Bill and Ben would both get drag makeovers, earning much excitement from all of them. Richie and Stan decided to do Bill’s, leaving Mike, Beverly, and Eddie to do Ben’s. The Losers raced upstairs to Bill’s mom’s room. They ran into her bathroom and raided her limited makeup supply. Carrying the goods while tripping down the stairs, they all made it back to the living room to begin the journey. They all agreed to 30 minutes, much less than Richie had anticipated on his planner. But then again, that was just a suggestion. After all, this was Bill’s party. 

Team 1~ The Gang ™ (Richie, Stan and Bill) 

Team 2~ DivAS (Ben, Mike, Beverly and Eddie) 

When the timer began, both teams slapped foundation onto their victi- I mean drag queens. Richie attempted to use a beauty blender while Beverly brushed an even layer on Ben’s face. 

“Oh god Richie what did you DO?” asked Stan as he laughed, Richie had covered Bill’s eyebrows with foundation. 

“This man has no eyebrows” 

“Just wipe it off.” 

The Gang ™ was off to a rough start, but Stan believed they could pull through. Next Eddie pulled a nice pink lip gloss out of Bill’s mom’s makeup bag, applying it to Ben’s crusty dry lips. 

“Do you even use chapstick? I swear I’ll give you some” said Eddie as he applied a thick layer of lip gloss. Ben merely rolled his eyes. Stan started to contour Bill’s cheek bones or something like that, it actually looked pretty decent. He applied a soft blush to his cheeks, and a little on the tip of his nose. Stanley knew most people didn’t put blush on the tip of their nose, but he always liked the look. It looked like Bill was cold or something, but in just the right way. He blended it in better so it look like a slight pink. He stepped back, admiring his own work, thinking to himself how cute Bill looked. Meanwhile, the DivAS had still been setting the foundation, adding slight contour too. Beverly digged through the small bag and eventually found highlighter, thank god Bill’s mom had decent makeup. She highlighted his nose and eyebrow bones. Richie look the highlighter from her and highlighted Bill’s eyebrow bones as well, even adding some t the corners of his eyes. This was going to be a dramatic look. The gang ™ was searching for a nice lip color, and Richie and Stan came to the conclusion that red was their best bet. They applied a bright (ish) red to Bill’s lips, surprised by their work. It was closer to pink but that was besides the point. There was like 15 minutes left on the clock, so Mike took matters into his own hands over with the DivAS. 

“Bruh.” was all Beverly had to say. Mike had added a bright, light blue eyeshadow to Ben’s eyes, going far past his eyelids. The eyeshadow was sparkly, making matters worse. 

“He looks like he just got punched in the eye!” Eddie gasped, horrified by Mike’s addition to the DivAS. Mike laughed, trying to fix his mistake, but just blending the pigment further past Ben’s eyelids. 

The Gang ™ was still going strong. Stan had added a dramatic silver to Bill’s eyes, that faded out past his eyelid crease. It honestly didn’t look that bad. Richie attempted to do Bills eyebrows, and it looked alright. Finally it was time for his secret touch of raw power, eyeliner of the gods. Stan did eyeliner better than most girls at their school, which really said something considering they were going into sophomore year, fresh out of freshmen year where every girl though they were a guru. He applied a perfect pair of wings to both sides, and honestly, Bill looked fucking hot. He brushed mascara onto Bill’s eyelashes, and Stan felt his heart sink to the floor as Bill’s bright blue eyes glazed over his facial features. 

The DivAS did Ben’s eyebrows with frustration as they frantically applied makeup remover to his eyelids. They were finally finished, and well all I can say is that Ben looked a bit worse the James Charles’ flashback Mary… 

“So what do you think?” asked Stanley as Bill held a mirror to his face. Makeup was scattered everywhere, brushes scattered on the floor. Bill closed one eye, examining the wing Stan had applied. Bill was never fragile about his masculinity, and liked wearing makeup. He took a deep breath, preparing himself before he spoke. “I actually really like it!” perfection. He had spoken without stuttering. He flashed a smile at Stan, who just about melted. Ben laughed at his reflection, cursing at the poor DivAS who were just trying their best. 

It was 9:30, and time to move on down the checklist. “I want to see you wear eyeliner” Richie whispered to Eddie, who just blushed madly and laughed it off. “IT’S BLANKET FORT TIME” yelled Richie as he ripped blankets off Bill’s couch. 

“A-alright” said Bill, going up to his room to get more blankets and pillows. Stan followed him. 

They walked into Bill’s room, and he stopped at another mirror to gaze at his reflection. 

“S-sorry I’m just not u-u-used to wearing this m-much m-makeup.” 

“You look good, Denbrough” the confidence had come out of nowhere. 

“T-thanks” Bill was honestly in awe. 

Stanley picked a blue blanket off Bill’s floor, revealing a used sketchbook. 

“You draw?” 

“Y-y-yeah, s-s-s-sometimes” Bill stuttered madly, looking down to the floor. Stan took the hint, he knew Bill’s stutter worsened with anxiety.

“That’s pretty cool.” It was just awkward. Stanley wanted to leave, but the urge to stay was overwhelming. He wanted to look through Bill’s sketchbook, but that was a major invasion of privacy. They ended up taking piles of blankets downstairs to the living room, adding to the pile. 

Ben was talented. Him, Eddie, and Bill had built a dam, afterall. He knew what he was doing, This blanket fort was no joke to him. He built it with care, giving orders to the others as he worked on his own. It payed off in the end, the blanket fort was magnificent. It extended through half of the living room, supported by furniture, the ceiling fan, and Bill’s mom’s old piano. The losers all climbed inside, forming a big circle around the carpet on the floor. It was dark except for a few flashlights Mike had found under Bill’s kitchen sink. It was officially 10, time for party games. This should be interesting. Eddie had plans for his questions for Richie. Big plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've had work almost everyday and being 15 you do what you can to make that sweet cash money am I right ladies?   
> Also this chapter is a filler basically so sorry if it sucked lol whoooops   
> And I'm a teEnage girl who can barely do makeup so this is the result   
> P.S. I've been planning next chapter since the start of this fic so it should be j u i c y   
> ;)


	11. Ben Hanscom Being Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of never have I ever nobody asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea sorry this is v late again I try my best

The Losers were huddled in Ben’s blanket fort, laughing their heads off at something stupid. They were sprawled across the floor, fully taking up the limited space. There was a purple hue to the light, due to the big purple blanket acting as a ceiling. Flashlights lit up the remainder of the space, held by Richie, Beverly, and Mike. It was 10:00, time for party games. 

“Sooooo fellas, I was thinking we kick off the night with a solid game of never have I ever” Richie was practically shaking with anticipation, he loved a good game of never have I ever. Especially if Eddie was involved. And honestly, his thoughts were unclear when he thought of his friend. Eddie was adorable, and the kiss they shared on the Ferris wheel was one he would never forget. But Eddie was so Eddie. He didn’t even know how to think. Eddie was the one who caught feelings easily, not him. So why did he feel so, emotional? He had never felt this way about any girl he had dated. Being bisexual is too much work. 

“I’m down” said Beverly. She was just as excited as Richie. The others glanced around at each other, nodding their heads. Nobody wanted to admit it, but this party wasn’t a complete disaster.  
Richie smiled at Stanley, wiggling his eyebrows because Bill had inched closer to sit next to Stanley. Stan just glared harshly at Richie. 

Richie and Stanley are good friends. Sure, they had their moments, but all in all they were best friends. Richie was good friends with Beverly, too. Him and Eddie were close, but in a different way (as you’d imagine). Richie always had fun with Eddie though, even before their complicated relationship had begun. He knew a lot about his friends, because he’s a good listener. This may come as a surprise to you since he’s usually the one talking. Anyways, Richie planned on using his supreme intelligence to strategically win never have I ever. 

Bill’s a good listener too. Most stutterers are, as they have to be. His stutter is less present when he carefully plans out his sentences. His thoughts move faster than his tongue, so his stutter is less apparent when he slows down instead. Bill hated his stutter, but something about Stan calling it cute made it 100x more bearable. 

The losers moved into a circle-like shape, preparing themselves for the most intense game of the night. Well, other than truth or dare. 

“So who’s gonna start?” asked Eddie, who was laying on the floor with his head on Richie’s thigh. Beverly pointed her flashlight at him, causing him to shield his eyes. 

“Hey watch it, I don’t want to damage my retinas!” Richie laughed as did the rest of the losers, earning him a harsh glare from Eddie. 

“I’ll start” said Mike, pointing the flashlight under his chin to illuminate his face. “Never have I ever failed a test” 

“Well that’s a wholesome way to start this trainwreck” said Richie. “Besides, aren’t we supposed to play this with booze? Where’s your dad’s liquor, Bill?” 

“I d-d-don’t t-think that’s a g-good idea, Richie” 

“Well why not? It’s not like they’ll notice any is gone anyways.”  
“Beep beep, Richie” warned Eddie. 

“It’s alright, E-Eddie” Bill sighed, earning a concerned look from Stanley. “You’re r-r-right. I’ll g-get some if you guys w-want.” 

“I’m not getting alcoholism from a stupid freshmen party!” 

“We’ll be sophomores soon enough” said Richie, ignoring the alcoholism. 

“I don’t think we should drink, Bill” Stanley didn’t like the idea either, siding with Eddie even though him and Richie were good friends. 

“I don’t want a hangover tomorrow” Beverly added. 

“Alright then, carry on with the game” said Richie finally. 

“Failed a test?” asked Mike, still holding up 10 fingers. The only one to put down a finger was Beverly, surprisingly. She laughed and took a sip of her coke (not cocaine because these kinds are semi responsible). 

“Does it even count for you Mike? You’re like?? Homeschooled???” Ben was genuinely curious.

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve heard all night” Mike responded, shaking his head. 

“I’m surprised Richie didn’t put down a finger too” said Beverly, trying to take the attention off her and her apparently bad grades. 

“Hey I’m actually intelligent you simpleton.” He said with a smirk. 

“Shut up, Tozier.” She rolled her eyes in response. 

“I’ll go next” said Ben. Mike passed him the flashlight, which he held beneath his chin as well. “Never have I ever driven a car” 

Beverly put down yet another finger, and took another drink of coke. Richie put one down too, taking a sip of his own drink. 

“You’ve driven a car? Like an actual car?” Eddie was thoroughly concerned. 

“My old man took me drivin before” he slipped into another accent, southern this time. 

“Nobody asked for cowboy T” Eddie had made up stupid nicknames for all of Richie’s voices, sadly. There was British guy, who was the most common, cowboy T and sexy briefcase. It’s a long story. 

Ben ignored the comment and passed the flashlight to Beverly. At this point Beverly and Richie had turned off their flashlights, so the only light was from the person who held it. “Never have I ever had a crush on a friend” 

Finally this was going somewhere, thought Richie to himself. Everyone put a finger down, and drank their cokes in unison. 

“That’s rough” said Ben before laughing. They all had exposed themselves, and the group dynamic wouldn’t ever be the same. 

Beverly passed the flashlight to Richie, who cleared his throat before announcing his question. “Never have I ever made out with someone” There was a moment before Mike of all people put a finger down. He drank some coke before looking around at the shocked faces of his friends, barely visible in dark. 

“Oh my god Hanlon” laughed Beverly. Richie saluted to Mike before handing the flashlight to Eddie, who sat up and illuminated his face with artificial light. “Never have I ever been kissed.” 

Everyone put a finger down, except Stanley who awkwardly watched as everyone took a sip of coke. “Well now you all have to tell your stories” said Stan as he laughed halfheartedly. Too bad he wasn’t allowed to kiss the only person he ever wanted to kiss, his faith was against it. 

“It was Bill during the play.” said Beverly, and Bill nodded. 

“It was Beverly in the sewers.” said Ben. 

“That doesn’t count, she wasn’t even awake or anything. Kind of creepy if you’d ask me.” Richie laughed uncomfortably. 

“Shut up, Richie.” Ben was noticeably uncomfortable too. 

“It was a girl I went to summer camp with last year.” said Mike, obviously wanting to change the topic. 

“oooOOOooOoOohhhh” Richie was very interested in said event. 

“It really was nothing” said Mike, laughing a little.

“Alright then, keep your secrets” 

“What about you, Eddie?” asked Stan, trying to ignore the trashmouth.  
Eddie and Richie looked at each other in a panic. They hadn’t really discussed sharing their “connection” with their friends yet. Eddie just passed the flashlight to Bill and neglected the question. Miraculously their friends didn’t seem to notice. 

“N-never have I ever d-drank alcohol.” Everyone put down a finger except for Eddie, taking sips of their cokes. Beverly was down to one hand, obviously losing. Bill passed the flashlight to Stan, and his hand lingered next to his. Stanley held the flashlight in his other hand as Bill took his remaining hand in his own. 

“Bill you’re supposed to ask questions that you know you won’t put a finger down for.” said Mike. 

“I-i’m just t-t-trying to s-speed thing up.” 

“Ok den” 

“Never have I ever lied about a crush” said Stan.  
Bill put down a finger, surprising Stanley. Richie and Ben put one down too. They all drank their cokes afterwards. Stanley felt all tingly inside as Bill’s grip tightened. 

Stanley Uris is a mysterious person. He mostly keeps to himself, except for when Richie is probing him for advice. He enjoys birdwatching, and staying away from others in general. He’s a surprisingly good musician, but he doesn’t showcase his talent. He doesn’t know how he let William Denbrough get to know him. He thinks of himself as boring, and didn’t think any loser would take interest in him particularly. Bill was different though. Maybe that was why he let him grab his hand, in front of all their friends. 

Stanley passed the flashlight back to Mike, coming full circle. “Never have I ever beat someone up” Mike knew for a fact that they all had beat up Bowers that day (and the author is just too lazy to come up with more relevant questions lmao). Each loser put down a finger and drank even more coke. Mike passed the flashlight to Ben. 

“Never have I ever questioned my sexuality” it was random, and Ben meant it as a joke. He was shocked to see Bill, Stan, Richie, Eddie, and Mike put down a finger. 

“Wow, just as long as you don’t like- hit on me... I’m fine with you guys being gay. I mean it was kind of obvious but like- wow.” 

“Ben what the actual hell” said Richie, without a hint of humor in his voice. “Not everyone that’s ‘questioning their sexuality’ is automatically gay first of all, and second of all, even if I was gay I still have standards. I’m not going to fall for someone only because they are a guy, I’d fall for someone based on their personality and junk” 

“Wow that was actually really well said” Beverly added, causing Ben to go red in his cheeks with embarrassment. 

“Welp, my bad I guess” said Ben awkwardly as he fiddled with his hands. 

“I’m asexual anyways.” It had come out of nowhere. He just said felt it was time to say it. 

“Mike oh my god I’m so happy for you!” Beverly was always supportive of her friends. 

“Thanks Bev” he felt relieved, like a big weight had been lifted off his chest. 

“Didn’t you just say that you kissed a girl at summer camp?” Ben just wouldn’t quit. 

“Just gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” Mike responded with a small laugh. 

“No but I’m like actually confused.” 

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but after I kissed her it was like a confirmation to me that I was asexual.” 

“Ohhh like a wake up call?” 

“Yeah sort of.” 

Next was Beverly’s turn again. “Never have I ever listened to New Kids on the Block” 

“Wow you’re really gonna call me out like that?” Ben honestly just wanted the attention off of him again. 

“Naturally” 

The losers finished their game of never have I ever with Stan as the winner. This made sense since he was the most sheltered, besides Eddie’s mom. They all laughed as they finished their cokes, although there was still some tension with Ben. Mike was happy to finally be honest with his friends about himself. Ben needed three to five business days to recover from his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website is confusing man  
> also I have more party games planned but idk if I should write them bc is that like too much party games? blease comment I need to decide what to write next :) 
> 
> and sorry Ben is the srtaight stereotypical friend I just wanted Richie to go off ya know


	12. Stanley Uris is Wildin Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wack.
> 
> Get ready for some bad writing, kiddos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today this girl in my health class kept saying if you have sex as a teen you instantly die and the sex ed people just kept saying "yup" and "uh huh" and I've never known more quality education

Stanley Uris had just won Never Have I Ever, and the Losers began to wind down. They sat around the tv, still sheltered by the comfort of the purple blanket fort. Bill had turned on Star Wars, and everyone began to watch. The wind rustled loudly outside, and it began to rain a little. 

William Denbrough hated the rain. It had been raining when his little brother George had died, and ever since then he had a deep hatred for the horrible weather. The rain represented everything bad about his life after all. Every time it rained he was reminded of the horrors he had endured. It rained last night too, and he had laid crying alone in his bed, alone in his big house. Big Bill alone in a big ol’ house. He had cried for hours, and only stopped when he ran out of tears. The loneliness was unbearable, so he had spent the rest of the night sketching the one boy who made him feel like he wasn’t alone. There were hidden sketches of Stan all over his room, from the hidden box in his closet to the sketchbook under his bed. 

 

All last week was spent in the woods. Stan had taken Bill into the woods every morning, spotting birds and catching feelings. Stanley Uris was a mysterious boy, and this intrigued Bill deeply. He was obsessed with Stanley’s obsession. Everytime Stan freaked out over a rare bird, of pointed out a specific breed with pride, Bill’s heart would flutter. He would race home and sketch Stanley just as he had remembered from that day, adding little captions to the bottom to explain the picture. They hadn’t spent all their time in the woods, though. 

One afternoon Bill showed up at Stanley’s house and surprised him with laser tag. They had biked five miles to get to the arena, and they were already tired when they got there. When they had arrived, Stan had posed in the laser tag equipment, aiming his gun forwards with a smirk. Bill had laughed madly before the game had even begun. Once they were inside, Bill had been savagely cornered by a herd of ten year olds, going down without much of a fight. Stanley had witnessed the assault, and had burst into laughter that compromised his position. Bill had pointed to him, causing the ten year olds to chase after him. Stan had ran for his life, but he was no match for the blood thirsty children. Bill had laughed again as Stan was tackled by three ten year olds bigger than himself. They had bought nachos and laughed for a good ten minutes before they left again. It was about 10:00 by then so the moon was already shining above them. Bill had been rambling about his parents, and Stanley was deeply listening. He had invited Bill over for a sleepover, and Bill was more than happy to attend. They had spent the whole night talking about girls, and Stanley’s lack of interest in them. 

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right person yet” Bill had said, half asleep. 

Stan had wanted to say “It’s you, Bill! You’re the right person!” but he hadn’t. He had just added a small “Yea” before listening to Bill talk again. Bill had gone on and on about how much he missed Beverly, and he truly had. Stanley had of course comforted him, although he was feeling bleak deep down. Stanley knew there was no way Bill would ever have romantic feelings for him, which he was okay with. The last thing Stanley Uris, son of the Rabbi, needed was reciprocated feelings. So he had changed the subject to literally anything else and they fell asleep at around 2:00. The next morning Bill had woken up first, sprawled across Stanley’s bed. Stan was asleep on the floor, his curls spread generously over a single pillow. Bill had looked down at the boy, watching his chest as it rose and fell. He had watched Stanley’s face too, his eyelashes fluttered when the wind rustled outside and his lips were slightly parted. They had slept in, missing their opportunity to go early bird watching. Stanley had woke up not ten minutes later, to which Bill responded by quickly turning his head and pretending he hadn’t seen. It’s weird to watch people sleep, he had thought to himself in the moment. So why was he so entranced by Stan’s features? He doubted his feelings for Beverly at this point. He had loved Beverly Marsh dearly, or- did he? Bev was the only person to show interest in him. This meant a great deal because most kids avoided him all together, annoyed by his constant stutter. But Beverly had not, in fact, she had kissed him twice. Bill thought deeply, knowing he might only think he liked Beverly because she was the only person to ever like him. The feeling of love was so foreign to him that the littlest ounce of affection could be mistaken for real genuine feelings. Although, Bill knew in his heart that he did care for Bev. This meant he liked Bev and Stan, and thinking about this made his head hurt so he pretended to wake up. 

Stan and Bill ended up skipping breakfast and going straight to the woods. They got undressed and jumped off the cliff into the freezing abyss that was the water. They had swam and splashed around for hours, taking in the sunlight as their relationship grew fonder. They laughed, too. It was genuine laughter, and they both loved being in each other's presence. Bill had gone home that night after he walked Stanley home, memorizing his features so he could draw him later. When he stepped into his big empty house, the joy that was inside him seemed to be washed away with the rain that poured outside. He had cried in his bed, resorting to art as a get away. The next morning he had called Eddie Kaspbrak and invited all his friends over, wanting to escape the loneliness once again. 

 

The Losers were about half way through Star Wars when Ben suggested they all play Truth or Dare. Everyone had agreed, eager to play another horrible party game. Bill turned off the movie, a little sad since he was invested in the film. Oh well, he thought as he sat in the now forming circle of trust. 

“I’ll start” said Ben. Everyone nodded and Richie rolled his eyes, causing Ben to chose him. “Richie, Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare” he said smirking at Eddie. “Gotta start the night off right” 

“It’s like 2 am but whatever” said Beverly. 

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” 

“Well fuck this shit” said Richie with a small laugh. He crawled across the circle to where Eddie sat, and cupped his cheeks in his hands. He winked, causing Eddie to blush madly. He tilted his head slightly, before ever so gently pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Ben was honestly shocked. Beverly and Bill were too. Stanley was doing fortnite dances in his head. Richie took a breath before moving more deeply into the kiss, making it much more passionate than a game of Truth or Dare warranted. Richie only pulled away a good ten seconds later when Stan started clapping before yelling “Get a room” 

When Richie went to return back to his seat, Eddie asked him to stay. He proceeded to grab his arm and pull him down next to him too. Richie sat next to Eddie and put his arm around his shoulder, followed by Eddie resting his head on Richie’s collar bone. 

“Well shit” said Beverly, this was gonna be intense. 

“I’m next” said Mike. He had pretended not to see the kiss, for his own sake. “Bill, truth or dare?” 

“T-truth” said Bill, who was not about to make out with someone like Richie just did. Bill knew Eddie had a thing for Richie, it was kind of obvious. Especially since Eddie and Bill were good friends. 

“What’s the weirdest dream you’ve ever had?” 

“I d-don’t think y-y-you w-want to hear about m-my w-wet dreams, Hanlon” he said with a laugh.

“Fucking idiot” said Mike, laughing too. 

“I bet you have all sorts of dreams, Big Bill” said Richie, going along with the joke. 

“Bruh.” was all Beverly said. 

“Whatever I’m next” said Eddie, disgusted by this whole ordeal. “Ben Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare” he responded. 

“I dare you to fucking scream something out the window, anything stupid you think of.” 

“Alright.” Ben climbed out of the blanket fort and opened the window. He screamed “suck my fat dick Henry Bowers!” before quickly closing the window. Laughter erupted under the blanket. 

“Yeah I bet you’d like that, Hanscom” 

“You bet your fur” said Eddie.   
“You guys need to shut the fuck up” said Ben.

“Stanley, Truth or Dare?” asked Beverly.

“Uh, truth” 

“What’s the sexiest thing about a person?” 

There was multiple ways Stanley could’ve answered this question. Maybe it’s because it was late, or because he was running on 3 hours of sleep, or maybe because he genuinely felt this way. Either way, Bill Denbrough would never forget his answer. 

“Hmm…” He took a deep breath, “probably the stutter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO if you were confused, this fic takes place over one day (even tho it's taken me over a month to write sksksksks) so basically I am monky and yea there's flashbacks to a few days before chapter one 
> 
> also sorry for all the profanity in this chapter, I swear I don't cuss at school or at home I'm a good child I promise 
> 
> and enjoy the Stenbrough and reddie content my dudes


	13. Bill Denbrough is Happy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Uris. That's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm gonna have much more time to develop this story over the summer so expect more :)

Bill felt his whole world stop for a second. Stanley had said “probably the stutter” in response to Beverly’s question “What’s the sexiest thing about a person?” He just couldn’t believe what was happening. Stan, Stanley fucking Uris, had just admitted to liking him, and in front of all of their friends? 

“R-r-really?” he was dumbfound. 

“Yea, of course” Stanley was blushing madly, and put a hand up to his left cheek, cupping his own face. 

“This is the gayest shit” said Beverly, noticeably uncomfortable along with Ben. Richie was surprised, mostly because he never thought Stan would make the first move. Bill grabbed Stan’s hand and dragged him out of the tent. 

“Ooooohhhh, get it Urisss” joked Richie, earning a laugh from Eddie. 

Once they were out sight Ben asked, “Do you think they’re going to go do it?” 

“Nah, Stan would never do that anytime soon.” said Beverly. 

“Don’t forget about the mega virgin energy that radiates off of Bill” said Ben. 

“That was literally the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, you rotten titty.” said Mike.

“Rotten titty?” Beverly was howling with laughter. 

“Just trying new insults.” he responded with a shrug. 

“Big fucking mood” said Richie. 

Bill had pulled Stan out of the tent, and led him away from the tent where the Losers were being dumb teenagers. He pulled Stan through his house, and up his stairs. 

“Where are we going?” asked Stanley, his heart beating quickly in his chest as he struggled to keep up with his own feet. 

“Y-you’ll s-see” 

He pulled Stan into his room for the second time that night. He let go of his hand and walked over to his window, which he opened with a small click. He slid the glass upwards are reached out, steadying a ladder. 

“Come o-on” he said as he climbed out his window onto the ladder. Stan reluctantly followed behind him, regretting his impulsive behavior. He followed Bill up his ladder, climbing onto his roof after him. It was around 2:45 and the moon still shone brightly above them, casting dark shadows on the shingles. Tall trees surrounded them, and the air slapped their face with a chill. Crickets were all that could be heard, besides the water running in the sewers below them. The rain had just stopped, but the minor flood was still draining. The shingles were still damp, and the night was mysterious overall. Bill sat down on the roof, inviting Stanley to sit next to him. Once Stan had sat down, Bill took his hand in his own. They looked at eachother, lazily, stupidly smiling.

“W-why didn’t y-y-you ever t-tell me before?” he asked.

“I… I was scared- scared of what you, or the others would think.” he added quietly. 

Bill put his hands to Stanley’s cheeks now, his thumbs pressed to the boy’s jawline.

“I’ve always l-liked you, Stan.”

Now it was his turn to say, “really?” 

“Yeah r-really, y-y-you’re practically p-perfect!” 

Stanley blushed at the comment, his eyes leaving Bill’s. 

“I m-mean it” he smiled as Stanley met his gaze once more. 

“Bill Denbrough, I think I’m in love with you.” 

That couldn’t be, nobody loves Bill Denbrough. “N-no you don’t” Now Bill turned away, dropping his hands to his sides. 

Stanley was hurt by the comment. “Hey” Stanley had no idea how to comfort people. “I’m in love with you. Not because I feel bad for you, or because you’re the only person who talks to me other than Richie. I’m in love with you because you’re amazing, and I wish you knew how much you mean to everyone… especially me.” 

Bill turned his head back to Stanley’s. Bill leaned forwards, tilting his head as his lips met Stan’s. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Bill took another breath. As Stanley’s first kiss continued, he moved his head back, breaking the encounter. 

“W-what’s wrong?” asked Bill. His lips were already getting swollen to a red color, and his hair fell back into place by his eye. 

“It’s Beverly. Don’t you like her? I don’t want to ruin anything between you guys.” 

Bill let out a small laugh. “Beverly? S-stan… It’s always been y-you.” He leaned in for another short, but sweet kiss. “I w-want to b-be your favorite boy.” another kiss. “I w-want to take y-you on dates!” He placed his hands on the back of his neck, pulling the boy closer to his face. “I want t-to t-take you to p-p-prom, a-and d-draw with y-you, and s-s-stay up all night just t-t-talking, because I never do-” 

Stan initiated the next kiss, pressing his lips to Bills and deepening the kiss. 

“I know” he said when they pulled apart. 

“I think I l-love you t-too, Stanley Uris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill Denbrough is a mess but he still needs to be protected at all costs   
> SO I'm mega stressed lol yeet school neEds to end 
> 
> This chapter was too soft but it's whatever


	14. Richie Tozier Gets Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Hanlon is an icon and I love Stanley Uris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sweeties I missed you guys owo  
> (CrInGe)  
> enjoy this chapter that made me question my sanity

“They’re probably having sex.”

said Richie Tozier. Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough had just snuck off somewhere after Stanley sort of admitted he had a crush on him. The night was already so wild, maybe a little too wild.

“Should we go see?” asked Ben. He was curious about his friends and their intricate relationships with one another. He was a new kid in town, although he had been there for like a whole year. He didn’t really understand his friends and their homosexual tendencies, but either way he wanted to be supportive.

“No way” said Beverly. She was 80% sure the boys were confessing their love for eachother, and she didn’t want to be intrusive. Beverly still liked Bill, so it hurt her to see him throw her away so easily. A lot of the jokes she had made about them being gay were nothing but jokes, so she was honestly surprised when Stanley had admitted he liked Bill.

“Let’s just play more truth or dare” said Mike, changing the topic. He was happy Bill and Stan were finally hooking up, his gaydar had been going off since like 7th grade after all.

“Alright” said Richie. “Beverly, truth or dare?”

“Uhh dare”

“I dare you to go into Bill’s room and see what’s up.”

“And be intrusive as fuck?” she wasn’t thrilled at the idea.

“You know it.” He gave a little wink to Eddie, who rolled his eyes in response.

So Beverly stood up, and climbed out of that stupid purple tent Ben had spent quality time building. She took a deep breath before she made her way up the staircase and into Bill’s room. The first thing she noticed was how sad it was. It was across from Georgie’s old room, which had the door wide open. Bill’s room felt like stepping into a morgue, his bed lie unmade with papers scattered on the floors. She gulped and made her way across the room, picking one a paper that was abandoned under his bed. She turned it over to reveal it was a drawing of Stanley, actually drawn really well in pencil. The paper next to it was done in charcoal, revealing another sketch of his friend.

“What on earth-” she noticed the window was open, and a ladder was propped up against it. Beverly placed the sketches back on the floor and made her way over to the window, gazing upwards and hearing the faint voice of Bill Denbrough. “So they’re on the fucking roof, delightful.” she said quietly to herself, making her way out of Bill’s room. She ran down the stairs once she knew she wouldn't be heard, practically flying into the purple tent.

“It’s gayer than I anticipated.”

“Welp.” Ben wasn’t interested, he was just glad Bill was gay or whatever so he could have a chance with Beverly now. He knew that sounded horrible, but it's honestly how he felt.

“Juicy” said Richie, “So are they in his room or what?”

“naw, they’re on the roof”

“Interesting” said Richie, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Alright then, it’s my turn” said Ben. “Mike, I dare you to steal some of Bill’s parents alcohol.”

“What the hell”

“It’s the dare”

“Whatever then” said Mike, slightly annoyed. He was still upset about Ben’s previous comments from earlier that night, but none of that really mattered now. He grabbed some old, red wine from a high shelf in the kitchen. He made his way back, with a “Bon appetit”

“Bone apple teeth” said Richie, taking the wine from Mike. “1973? Not bad” he said, after Mike had popped off the cork. Ben, Beverly, Mike, and Richie all filled their empty coke bottles with wine, chugging it. Eddie watched as they downed the whole bottle, and went back for another.

“This is fucking ridiculous” said Eddie, crossing his arms. “Your poor livers”

“Shut up Eddie” said Beverly, drinking more wine.

“You should try some” said Richie, drinking even more.

“No fucking way”

“Alright” said Richie, content with his answer.

“My liver is gonna be just fine” said Beverly, already finishing her second cup.

“Not in like 10 years it won’t. Besides, I stand by my decision.”

Stan and Bill came walking down the stairs, holding hands and genuine smiles.

“So did you guys fuck or what?” said Ben. He hadn’t really drank the alcohol, but pretended to in order to fit in with his friends.

“N-no, and s-shut up B-ben”

“Whatever you say, Denbrough.”

“You guys really broke out Bill’s booze before the party even ended, huh” Stanley was changing the topic, him and Bill hadn’t discussed their correct term for their relationship yet after all.

“Naturally” said Richie. In a short 30 minutes or so, everyone was officially drunk. Bill had drank some too, and eventually Stan and Eddie had some as well. The seven drunks had begun a not so sober game of spin the bottle, that lead to Richie and Bill making out. Eddie watched as his friends kissed, feeling jealous as ever.

“I think that’s enough.” He said before spinning the bottle for himself. Normally, Eddie Kaspbrak would neVeR kiss anyone, but today he was different. The old Eddie wouldn’t put himself at risk for STDs or other diseases that kissing brought. But, today he was new. Today he shared his first kiss with his first good friend, other than Bill, of course. Today he had drank, even though his mind was screaming at him not to. “Eddie, don’t drink that, you’ll surely die.” his mother’s voice sang in his head, distracting him from reality. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed the bottle land on Stanley. Stan just sort of looked at him and shrugged, then moved to the middle of the newly formed circle. Eddie was broken from his daze, and smirked at Richie before moving forwards towards Stanley. They kissed, and all their friends watched. Richie was jealous too, along with Bill. Next Mike kissed Beverly, and Ben kissed Richie, and so forth until they grew bored of the party game. They all eventually passed out underneath the protection of the purple blanket fort, too drunk to remember the quick game.

It was around 4:30 am when Richie was awoken by the sound of a window smashing. “What… what the shit” he mumbled to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by idiots, Eddie was asleep practically on top of him, and his glasses were across the tent on Mike’s face. Another loud crash as a second window was broken. He knew now that he hadn’t been imagining the sounds, and pretended not to hear it until a third crash erupted. Now, Beverly stirred awake on the floor next to him.

“Did you hear that” she said, slowly sitting up next to Richie.

“Yea”

Beverly went to wake up Ben and Mike, while Richie slowly woke up Eddie, Stan, and Bill.

“What the f-fuck” said Bill after a fourth loud and clear crash was heard. Everyone was very confused and hung over.

“I say we go attack mode.” said Beverly.

“Alright, we’ll go check it out. But i’m tired and this hangover is a bitch.” said Mike, handing Richie his glasses back. He had no idea how or why he had them, but he was fine to return them anyways.

The Losers armed themselves with household items. Richie a baseball bat, Beverly a slingshot, Mike just full on got a knife, ect. They moved slowly to the windows, where they saw a tall shadow on the driveway. Eddie looked over and audibly gasped.

“What is it, Eds?” Richie was starting to worry.

“It’s a figure” his voice cracked, but he continued. “I think it’s Bowers”

“Is he smashing my car windows? That son of a bitch!” yelled Beverly.

“Hey keep it down, we don’t want him to see us…” Mike tried to warn them, but it was too late. Henry turned to face the living room window, causing all the Losers to duck down below the window sill. It was no use, though. The wind rustled loudly as their heartbeats intensified with every passing second. Bowers began to stomp through the damp grass towards the living room window that separated the Losers from the rest of the world.

“Oh shit! (a rat)” Ben squealed as he peaked over the window sill. He was met with Bowers staring at him face to face from the other side of the glass. He threw himself backwards in a panic as he screamed “Shit! Shit shit shit shi-” a brick landed on the floor next to him as glass rained down on the rest of the Losers. Henry began to climb through the window, sending the Losers running through the house in a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I'M TRYING MY BEST  
> i had a really big test today and finals all week so I actually had no time at all lol yeet also blease except this meme I made as an apology  
> I will write so much more over the summer because yea no school 
> 
> PSA~  
> I didn't really like this chapter for a number of reasons. I don't think underage drinking is ok, I only had them do this because I thought it was necessary to the plot (later chapters bitches) and I knew it was something close to what they would do in canon. Eddie is not a role model! If your friends are pressuring you to drink or anything really, you can always say no, so I thought I should include that tidbit here. Eddie drinking is a symbol of finally rebelling against his mom for a final time, in the most teenagery stupidest way possible. Don't drink and drive or any of that stuff. Stay safe homies, I want ya'll to be alive to read my workz.  
> Sincerely, a v tired boi


	15. Henry Bowers Wants Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta wack just hang with me fellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He went crazy ahahaha went stuPiD ahahaha 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks for over a thousand views?? hits?? I forget what they're called lol but thanks for the support homies :))))))))

Everyone was running. Henry Bowers had climbed through the window, with a crazy look in his eyes. A brick laid on the floor, from where he had thrown it through the window. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in bruises and cuts, presumably from where the Losers had beat him. He was carrying his pocket knife, ready to cut anyone in his way. Henry Bowers had passed out on the street, and the Losers had escaped his grasp yet again. He vowed to kill them all, just as Pennywise had urged him to do before he killed his father. 

Stan and Bill had ran up the stairs to Bill’s room, where they hid in his closet. Eddie and Richie had jumped out the broken window after Henry had moved away from it. Mike was screaming as Henry chased him through the kitchen, and Beverly had ran into Bill’s parent’s room. Ben was nowhere to be found. 

Mike was alone now, being attacked my the psycho that is Henry Bowers. 

“COME HERE! COME HERE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT” Henry yelled. 

Mike ducked behind the counter as Henry threw random objects at him. First, an empty glass bowl, which shattered on the floor after him. Then Mike watched in horror as a knife landed on the floor next to him, which he lunged for. Henry took this opportunity to lunge at him with his pocket knife, landing a large gash on Mike’s face. He screamed in pain as he took his own knife to Henry. He had two knives in his hand, and used both of them to stab Henry in the leg. He screamed as Mike pushed him of himself. Mike hightailed it to Bill’s basement, still carrying the knives. 

 

Bill was holding Stanley, whispering to him in an attempt to calm him down. 

“It’s g-g-going t-to b-b-b-be okay” his stutter was much worse, because he was scared as well.

They were sitting in the corner of the closet, and Stanley had his head on Bill’s chest while he silently wept. Bill was holding Stan’s hand while his other absentmindedly combed through his hair. They heard screams coming from where they could only imagine was the kitchen. Stan gripped harder onto Bill’s shirt. 

 

Eddie and Richie were hiding in a bush outside of Bill’s house. 

“Should we go help them?” asked Eddie, still in shock from the experience. 

“I have no idea where they could be” said Richie, serious for once. 

Everyone feared Henry Bowers. Together, they could take him on. But apart, they each feared for their lives. Bowers was a madman, and they had no idea what he was truly capable of. 

Mike practically fell down Bill’s basement stairs, Henry trailing not far behind him. When he arrived in the basement, he heard a whisper. “Psst- over here!” he turned in the direction of the noise to see Ben hiding in the crawlspace. He ran over and climbed quickly through the small door. They both closed it in fear. The crawlspace had an exit to the backyard, but it was locked from the outside. It was dark in there, and bugs crawled around them in all directions. 

“Where are you?” asked Henry as he scanned the basement. It was large and dark and there were boxes and shelves everywhere. Ben and Mike held their breath as they listened to his footsteps approach. 

Beverly was hiding under Bill’s mom’s bed. It was ordinary in his parent’s room, a bed and two dressers, in a grey room. The sheets were gone, so only a mattress was left. She was breathing heavily as she attempted to listen to the sounds below her. She had thought she heard a few screams, but didn’t know if it was just her imagination. Once she had gathered up some courage, she crawled out from under the bed. The closet was full of old shirts and a pair of shoes, but hidden in the very far end corner was a shotgun. Beverly seized the opportunity and grabbed the gun, racing out of the room and back down the stairs to help her friends. She examined a blood trail leading from the kitchen to the basement door, and broken glass lie skewed across the floor. 

“Holy shit” she remarked as she took in the whole scene. After she gathered her courage one more time, she made her way to the basement door. Once it was opened, she slowly made her way down the staircase. The steps creaked loudly below her everytime she shifted her weight, gaining the attention of Henry Bowers. It was dark down the stairs, so she couldn’t see the knife that flew towards her until it landed, embedding in her left calf. She screamed in pain, collapsing down the remaining stairs. Henry took this chance to wrestle the shotgun out of her arms, and rip his pocket knife right out of her leg. This caused her to scream again, even louder, and clutch at her leg. 

Mike was horrified as he heard the screams of his friend so close to him. He knew if he left the safety of the crawlspace he could be killed easily. But then again, that’s exactly what Beverly had just done for him. The guilt was overwhelming, and he felt sick to his stomach. Ben was silent, which was almost even worse. 

 

“We have to do something.” Eddie eventually said firmly. He was tired of hearing the muffled screams that came from Bill’s house. He desperately wanted to help his friends, even if that meant risking his own life, which was something he did not take easily. Richie nodded in agreement. 

“You don’t have a weapon,” said Richie, clutching a baseball bat in his hands. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does, Eds. You know what Henry is capable of doing…” 

There was a pause. Eddie was looking down now, as fear started to kick in once again. Eventually he said, “I need to help them.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Richie began to pace. “Your arm is already broken” 

“Yea, so?” 

“sO, I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands in his own. “I care about you a lot, Eds” 

Eddie blushed, looking down yet again. “Richie, it’ll be ok.” Their eyes met, “besides, I have you by my side.” He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, squeezing the hands that were holding his own. “We need to at least try.” 

“You’ll need this” he said, passing the bat to Eddie. Eddie smiled at him, and they walked back into the house still holding hands. 

They climbed through the broken window and walked towards Bill’s ominous basement. 

“Let’s go kill this fucking clown.” said Richie. 

“Please, he doesn’t even deserve that title.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my life has gone wack, so many changes have happened and I haven't really had time to write so I'm sorry :(  
> It is summer though so expect more nonsense to come your way, I'll have literally nothing better to do then write this uwu  
> blease let me rest  
> I love you all and thanks for sticking with this train wreck


	16. God Save Stanley Uris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooo something interesting finally happened sksksks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried my best to make this sort of intense, my writing skills are nonexistent so sometimes my scenes are like, actually horrible.

How had it come to this? One minute some friends were playing truth or dare, the next there was a home invasion. It takes only a second to completely change your life. One second and a brick is thrown through the window, shattering the glass. It’s too late now, he’s already downstairs. The shotgun was in his hands, and he was willing to use it on anyone that moved. 

Beverly was quiet now, clutching her bleeding leg at the bottom of the steps. She thought she might have a concussion, considering her fall was pretty rough. Mike and Ben hid in the crawlspace, only listening to the brutal attack. Bill and Stanley hid upstairs as Richie and Eddie began to walk slowly down the steps. 

“Watch out he’s-” Beverly began, but she was cut off by a horrible sound. The whole house practically shook as the shotgun was fired. Mike jumped, and began to cry silently for his friends and their misfortunes. Beverly simply looked away. Ben remained quiet and Eddie screamed in fear. Richie fell down the rest of the stairs, following in Beverly’s footsteps. Eddie tried to catch him, but it was too late. He had no idea where he had been shot, and didn’t even know if he was alive at this point. 

A small laugh escaped Henry’s lips. He had thought the first fall he witnessed was funny enough. It was almost too easy now, almost all those fuckers were in that basement. The short one was clutching a baseball bat, and began to run down the stairs. Another was sprawled across the floor, next to a puddle of blood that covered the lenses of his glasses. The girl was next to him, barely moving herself. 

Eddie didn’t know what to do. Being face to face with your bully is one thing, but being face to face with your psycho bully who has a shotgun is another. He gulped and took a swing, knocking him right in his right kneecap. “Now you best not play baseball, Eddie. You’re poor lungs couldn’t handle that kind of use.” His mother’s voice rang in his head, like an instinct against his survival. “But I want to play” he had remembered saying. His mother had sighed, before responding, “What about those baseballs? One hit to the head and your brain could swell up like a balloon!” he shuddered. “Want a balloon…” 

Henry was taken aback, not expecting the assault. Eddie seemed hazed, so Henry tossed the shotgun aside and wrestled the puny baseball bat out of his hands. He kicked him to the ground, where he landed with a small thud. 

“Too easy” he thought to himself, dropping the bat. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure” came Mike’s semi confident voice. He stood behind him, holding the shotgun he had carelessly tossed to the floor. 

Bill and Stanley came running down the stairs, both carrying knives they found in the kitchen. 

“It’s three against one, Bowers. I know you’re no good at math, or anything really, but you should know those aren’t good odds.” 

Stan, Bill, and Mike now had him surrounded. Ben still hid in the crawlspace, abandoned by Mike. 

Henry waved his arms and they all flinched at once, causing him to go into another fit of laughter. 

“This isn’t funny” said Mike, moving closer with the shotgun. 

The laughing continued, and Stan glanced nervously at Bill. Henry lunged at him, pulling his pocket knife out of his pocket and holding it to Stanley’s throat. 

“One wrong move and I’ll carve him like a pumpkin.” His laughter was gone now, replaced by raw hatred. 

“S-stan!” yelled Bill. “L-let him g-go I s-s-swear to g-god Bowers...”

“L-l-let him go? Now why would I do that Buh buh Billy?” Henry mocked him with short bits of laughter between his words once again. Stanley gulped and Henry’s blade moved closer to his Adam’s apple. 

“Now, but down that shotgun” he directed at Mike, who obeyed, slowly dropping it to the floor. “And put down your knife Buh Buh Bill” he listened as well. Eddie watched in horror as Stanley’s eyes filled with fear. Henry was a mad man and he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kill any of them. 

“Come on” He said to Stanley, grabbing a handful of his curls and dragging him forwards. The knife pressed further against his neck, so he obeyed and moved forward. “I’ll leave you all alone, I’ll go away forever. Just let me take the good ol’ Jew here. Got it?” 

A tear ran down Stanley’s cheek as he uttered the words. 

Bill was crying too. He was reminded of his encounter with Pennywise in the sewers, and how It wanted to take him. Richie had been the first to fight back, leading the losers behind him. Now everyone was injured and- wait where the hell was Ben? Anyways, nobody could help Stanley, and he was all alone. All he wanted was to be held, not held captive but held in his arms! Stan was afraid of being separated, and he knew that. This was his worst nightmare. 

“Just do it. It’s alright, Bill” Stan said weakly. 

“N-no I’m n-not leaving y-you” 

“You have to.” 

Henry dragged him up the stairs, still holding the knife to his neck. Bill cried as he picked his knife back up. When Bill arrived upstairs after them, they were already gone. A police car was headed down the street, but the sirens were off. 

“Did he t-take his d-dad’s car?” Bill asked Mike, who was standing behind him.

“He must’ve. Didn’t his dad go missing?” 

“I t-think s-so” he replied, choking back tears.

“I don’t know why It would take his dad, he isn’t a kid after all.” 

“W-what if It d-didn’t… w-what if Henry k-k-killed his own d-dad.”

They both shuddered and ran back downstairs, carrying medical supplies from the bathroom. Eddie sat on the floor with Richie laying beside him. He was clearly trying to stop bleeding that appeared to be coming from his shoulder. 

“He got shot and fell down the stairs… Beverly is hurt too. I have no idea where Ben is but we need to stop this blood.” 

“He’s in the crawlspace” said Mike, moving over some boxes and opening the door. Ben was just sitting there, silently. 

Richie stirred awake, and began to scream in pain. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s all gonna be ok Richie” Him and Mike took off Richie’s shirt. He had been shot in his right shoulder, and he was still bleeding. Eddie tried to remain focused as his sort of boyfriend lay shirtless in front of him. 

“He needs a real doctor, Eddie” said Mike. 

“I know, we’ll have to do our best for now.” 

They began disinfecting it as Bill tended to Beverly’s wound. She had been stabbed in the calf, and was bleeding as well. 

“Eddie, t-try to s-s-stitch t-this up” 

They did their best to help their friends, even if they weren’t exactly qualified doctors. Eddie felt bad for Beverly, because that would be one ugly scar.  
“W-what do w-we d-do about S-stan? W-we can’t j-just l-leave him.” 

“We go after them.” said Ben, finally speaking. 

“Wow you finally decided to help!” said Mike sarcastically. 

“Listen, you don’t get to judge me. Henry torments me almost everyday! If I keep getting hurt by him my mom will literally die! I was scared to fight before, I’m tired of getting hurt man.”

“We all need to work together now if there’s anyway to get him back.” said Eddie. 

“W-we do w-what we g-gotta do.” 

Mike carried Richie up the stairs and Bill carried Beverly. They were severely bandaged, and unable to properly function. They were placed on the living room couch, outside of the purple tent. 

“How can I help?” Richie asked. Tears ran down his face from the pain he was in. 

“You’ll do nothing. I’m sorry but you literally just got shot and you need to rest before you’re taken to a doctor.” said Eddie sternly. “Same goes to you too, Beverly” but she was asleep on the couch and didn’t hear a word. 

“You don’t get it, Eds. Stan the man is like my best friend, besides you. Ya know, my realist homie! I can’t just stand by and let him die or something-” 

Eddie cut him off. “We’ll get him soon, ok? Real soon. For now we just need to rest though. Can you do that for me?” Eddie wiped the tears from Richie’s face, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Richie smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Ben, Bill, and Mike were talking in the kitchen. 

“W-why aren’t w-we g-going after them r-right now? A-all this standing around a-and S-stan could be d-d-dead!” 

“He’s not dead, Bill.” said Mike, reassuringly. 

“H-how can you k-know for s-sure?”

“I just know it.” to be fair, it sounded better in his head. Bill merely rolled his eyes at the remark. 

“We should go at 7. It should be light enough by then to see what we’re doing. We should crash here tonight and leave on our bikes at 6:45 sharp. Richie and Beverly will stay behind with walkie talkies, giving us updates periodically. We should bring weapons too, we have no idea what Bowers is fully capable of.” Ben had been quiet up until this point, formulating the perfect plan in his head. 

“Sounds like a plan” said Mike. 

“I’m guessing he’s keeping Stanley at his house, since his dad is missing and everything. This means we should stick together once we get inside.” 

“Definitely” Mike added. 

“L-let’s t-try to sleep even t-though S-stan could be d-d-dying.”

“We need our strength, Bill” said Ben, before entering the living room. The other two boys followed behind him. Richie, Eddie, and Beverly were all asleep. They all laid down inside the purple tent, falling asleep eventually. Bill could not sleep, though. Stanley was one of the few people he let into his life, the other people being Eddie and Georgie. One of those people were already dead, and he couldn’t let another one bite the dust. (I’m so sorry). He cared too much about him, he’d become too attached. He felt selfish thinking about this, how he would feel if Stanley was gone. He tried to shake that feeling as he closed his eyes, but things only worsened in his dreams. 

The sun came up and Bill was already awake. It was roughly 6:27, and he intended to make breakfast for his friends before they all woke up. It all seemed like a sick waste of time though. They had no idea if Stanley was alive, his thoughts had reassured him enough of the fact. One question kept resurfacing in his mind as he made waffles, haunting him as he attempted to focus. Would Stanley leave him just as Georgie had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi to everyone that reads these! What's it like? It's kinda wack nEVer receiving comments, like are u guys bots or something or is my writing actually just awful??? I'm just an insecure teenager who constantly needs to feel validated ig. 
> 
> I have more IT fanfics I wanna write but I don't want to like, rush the ending of this one soooo. Stay tuned my dudes :) (Sorry these notes are longer then my actual notes for school) 
> 
> To clear some things up~ I didn't really follow the book with these recent chapters, Henry's dad is a cop like in the movie, so Henry stole his car and drove to Bill's house after the second rock war a few chapters back. (If u can remember that far honestly) He is "missing" because this takes place a few days or a week or so after the movie ends, so like they all haven't discovered he's dead yet. (blatantly foreshadows lol)


	17. Ben Hanscom Has an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These Losers Need Some Common Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I needed to hurry up so I could pet my doggo
> 
> also I was listening to Mr Nightmare on youtube while writing this and I keep hearing scary noises in my house send halp

At around 6:35 everyone was awake and ready for the “big day.” Bill had made waffles for everyone to distract himself from the harsh reality that was Henry Bowers. 

“Remind me again why we just can’t call the police? Or take Richie and Beverly to the hospital? This is serious stuff guys! The adults would believe us if we told them the truth, it’s not like we’re fighting Pennywise anymor-” 

“D-don’t say t-that name!” Bill interrupted. 

“I just don’t see why this all needs to be a big secret.” 

They all looked around, considering the idea. 

“Eddie’s mom could’ve told the police he’s missing, what would happen if she found us?” asked Beverly. 

“It would be the last time any of you ever saw me” Eddie joked, but nobody seemed to laugh.

“I think f-finding S-stanley is m-more important t-then y-y-your mom g-getting angry.” said Bill with a sigh. 

Eddie just nodded in agreement. 

“They’ll ask us why we didn’t call them last night.” said Mike. 

There was some silence before Ben added, “We’ll tell them there wasn’t a phone.” 

“Well I snuck out to get here.” said Beverly. “Now I love Stanley just as much as all of you, but I don’t want to ruin things with my aunt. She’ll be pissed if she has to pick me up from the police station.” 

“S-seriously, do you? D-do any of y-you? I d-don’t think any of y-you could p-possibly care as m-m-much as I d-do.” 

Beverly looked away from Bill to Richie, who shrugged. 

“We n-need as m-m-much help as we c-can get before he’s d-d-dead!” 

“I agree with Bill” said Ben, a phrase he never thought he’d ever say. 

“I’m not so sure” said Mike. 

“How mad are your parents gonna be when they see this shithole? There’s broken windows and dishes and a fucking purple tent in the middle of your living room.” said Beverly. 

“I have n-no idea” Bill responded. 

“My mom’s gonna be furious, I don’t know about you guys” said Eddie. 

“My dad knew I went out, but not that I got fucking shot and I didn’t go to a hospital.” said Richie. 

“My dad knew I went out too.” Mike added. 

“I t-think Stan s-snuck out s-s-so his parents m-must be w-worried.” said Bill.

“Fuck” said Beverly as she finished her last bite of waffle. 

It was 6:40, five minutes until they planned to leave. 

“S-so we take a v-vote, to c-call the p-police or not.” 

“Alright” said Ben. 

Ben, Bill, and Eddie voted on calling the police, despite Eddie’s mother. Beverly, Mike, and Richie voted against it. 

“Fuck we’re stupid. It’s a tie, Stanley would’ve broken the tie.” said Beverly with a small laugh. 

“Fine, I have a compromise. We all go to Bower’s house, but if Stanley is hurt, or worse, we call the police on Henry’s house phone.” said Ben.

“How do we know it even works?” asked Mike. 

“We just have to make a gamble I guess.” 

“I’m tired of this fucking nonsense.” said Richie with a laugh. “If his doesn’t work just radio me and Molly Ringwald and we’ll call them for you.” 

“Sounds good to me,” said Ben. 

“Then off we go.” said Eddie before hugging Richie goodbye, flipping off Beverly when she laughed. 

They went outside and closed the door behind them. 

“Here goes nothing.” Mike added with a laugh. They picked up their bikes and peddled down the road, off to the house of Henry Bowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya yeet 
> 
> I should really go outside for once


	18. Henry Bowers Needs To Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Bowers is wildin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda (kinda?) graphic lol

“Why are you doing this?” asked Stanley Uris, his voice trembling. The drive to Henry’s house had been bad enough, it was completely silent except for the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Henry had lead him into his house, where they both sat in the living room. His father was sitting in his chair- dead. The smell was enough to make Stanley gag, but the worst part was the insects that flew in and out of his wounds. Dried blood surrounded the chair, staining the carpets. His father’s eyes were still wide open, completely white because they rolled back into his head. Stanley had forced himself to look away before he had asked Bowers the question. 

“You want the truth or what?” he stated blatantly.

“Uhh” Stanley was confused by the response. “What do you mean?” his voice still trembled. 

“Are you stupid or something? Do you want the truth or just what you want to hear?” 

“I guess the truth then.” 

Henry paused, entranced by his father’s rotting corpse. He sighed and met Stanley’s gaze. “Why am I doing this… hmmm… maybe it’s because it’s all I know how to do.” Stanley was startled by the response. “All my friends are dead, bit the bullet like my dear dad.” Stanley nodded slowly. 

Henry got up and kicked over a chair, causing Stanley to jump slightly. “It’s just, I don’t know what to do!” He kicked over another chair, this time with a yell. “The cops will find me eventually, ya know? Now that you know there’s no way in hell I can keep this a secret any longer. Unless you die, of course…” 

Stanley looked away from Henry, taking mental notes of the doors and windows. Maybe he could escape before this psycho murders him. 

“Anyways, I don’t know why I did it. I just felt like I had to, I had to prove myself.” He walked over to his father, and stared at his lifeless face. “He was horrible, always was, but I don’t know if he deserved to die.” 

He turned towards Stanley again. “I don’t know if you deserve to die either.” He ran his hands through his mullet. “Everything is just so confusing…” 

“You don’t have to do anything.” said Stanley, with more reassurance in his voice this time. 

He suddenly glared at Stanley. “Oh, but I do. You losers threw fuckin rocks at my face. How do you think that made me feel? I just wish you all were dead.” 

Stanley looked away towards the door again. “But then again, I don’t really know. Do I really wish you were dead, or do I just want you away from me… Don’t get me wrong, I hate you. I truly do. I just don’t know why I do things.” 

“Why did you go to Bill’s house tonight?” It was around 5:30 now and Stanley was tired as hell. There was no way he’d be sleeping, though. 

“I guess I wanted to kill you fuckers.” he said with a laugh. “I think I shot the beaver lookin one. I know for a fact I hit the red headed whore.” 

“Then why haven’t you killed me yet?” It was a bold question to ask, but Stanley wanted to know the honest answer. 

“In case you haven’t been paying attention, I don’t know if you deserve to die!” Stanley nodded slightly, satisfied with the answer. However, Bowers wasn’t finished. “I also need to ask you something.” 

“...go on” he said quietly. 

“Listen, I know you're a homo. I’ve seen you around your little friends, I’m not as stupid as you think I am.” 

Stanley gulped. “I need to ask you about it.” 

“It? As in the monster?” 

“No stupid, it as in being gay.” 

“You think your gay?” 

He ran over to Stanley, holding his pocket knife to his throat again. “Listen here, I wasn't implying any of that. I thought a friend of mine was a homo, so I figured you’d know. Like a gay society or something. All you gays know each other, right? So you’d know if Patrick was gay.”

It took everything Stanley had not to burst out laughing at the absurd accusation. “Truthfully, I have no idea.” 

"I'm serious, don't ever call me gay again." his eyes gleamed with hatred as he spat out the words. Stanley simply nodded. 

"I never want to be associated with you freaks." 

Henry moved his arm away from Stanley’s throat, punching him instead. It was a hard punch right to the side of his face, knocking him out cold. Henry shook his hand a little, it stung from the impact. 

There was a thump as Henry’s boots clunked down his carpeted floors. He made his way outside to his barn, where he found some rope and brought it inside. He tied Stanley’s hands behind his back and waited for the sun to fully come up. He had a strong feeling the other losers would be on their way soon. 

“If I kill them all, nobody would ever know,” he said to himself, aloud. Although Pennywise was gone, his influence still remained. Henry drifted off to sleep, but was awoken at around 6:50 when a loud bang was heard at his front door. Stanley jerked awake as well, startled by the noise. 

“Fuck” Henry muttered to himself as he took out his pocket knife. The new day had just begun, and it was time for Henry Bowers to make up his fucking mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea that was short but like next chapter is gonna be mega long sooo get ready homies 
> 
> On a serious note, when I started this story a whopping two months ago (even tho the story is like two days long but that's besides the point) I had no intentions of making it this wack?? idk how to word it lol. But yea It kinda turned into this whole ordeal and I felt this was the only way to write it where the characters could fully develop the way I needed them too. Very extreme measures. So sorry, sorry there was more violence and alcohol and home invasions and kidnappings but that's just the neutron style ya know? The final chapters of this story will make up for all the bad stuff. The homophobic stuff was necessary to the plot, plus it's included in the original story so ya know I felt I could add it in there 
> 
> I felt I could relate to Stan in this chapter and tried to make it as realistic as possible. (With the homophobia bc like high school lmao) Also I have a crush on my best friend so I relate wayyy to closely lolol. I know his religion would factor a lot into this, I plan writing more to that ;). Personally I've dealt with a lot of personal beliefs because of my sexuality and I hope I can write his character the way he would deal with it too. ANYwayS, I'm v tired and I'm in need of some sleep so peace out homies, wowza if you read this far.


	19. Bill Denbrough Grabs A Screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not-so-climatic confrontation
> 
> Warning: homophobic slurs and the works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter I didn't know how to write until it was almost 3 am

“Richie, do you copy?” Asked Eddie through the walkie talkies. He knew the code names he was supposed to use, but didn’t really care enough to use them. 

“Si señor” he replied. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and kept riding his bike to Henry’s house. 

“Is it an open channel?” Asked Mike, who was riding his bike near Eddie. 

“Yup” said Eddie. Mike and Bill found the channel on their walkie talkies, checking in with Beverly to make sure they worked. 

“It’s go time” said Eddie through his walkie talkie. They had arrived at Henry’s house, where they assumed he was keeping Stanley. 

“Ok so we need a plan” said Eddie. They stopped their bikes in his driveway, which was a bad idea. 

“W-we’re an open t-t-target here” (the t-t-t-t-t-t-target vine has me dead but anywaysss) 

“We should move into those bushes.” said Mike, pointing to the side of Henry’s house. Sure enough, six large bushes stood beside his house between it and their barn. There was a large field behind the house too, in front of a forest. The losers quickly ditched their bikes by hiding them in the bushes, crouching behind them to formulate a plan. 

“Richie, do you copy?” asked Eddie once again through the walkie talkies. 

“Only for you” he said jokingly, causing everyone to audibly sigh. 

“We need to form a decent plan, over.” 

“Why do we need to say over?” Richie responded in a split second. 

“What do we need to say what, over.” 

“Exactly! Why do we need to say over? 

“Oh my god Richie, what are we asking about, over.” 

“I think they say ‘over’ at the end of each phrase so we know they’re finished. So we don’t talk over them, and miss something over the line. You know?” said Beverly to Richie in person this time. 

“Yea I know, I just like fucking with him. It’s funny when he gets all upset.” Richie said with a laugh. 

“Richie’s being a dumb bitch, over.” said Beverly through the open channel, causing everyone to laugh a little. 

“We don’t have t-time for t-this.” said Bill through the walkie talkie. 

“You didn’t say over, over.” said Richie, laughing again. 

“For g-god’s sake.” said Bill in person, causing Mike and Eddie to glance at one another. 

“Hey Bill, it’s gonna be ok.” Eddie always admired Bill’s perseverance, he never seemed to give up. He was not about to let him give up now, especially since they were right outside Henry’s house. 

“What if I observe the house, like walk around the whole thing, 360 ya know? I could find an entrance and call you guys over.” said Mike through the channel. 

“Over? Over” said Richie, causing everyone to groan. Richie just didn’t know when the joke was over. (over). (apparently neither do I, the author). 

“That’s a good idea,” said Beverly, ignoring Richie’s comment. “Just be careful. Bowers is deranged.”

“Alright, I’m on the move, over.” said Mike, getting up from behind the bushes. He circled the house, just as he said he would. He stayed roughly 30 feet away from it as he ran, looking for entrances. Between the back field and the house was a few trees, and he took the opportunity to climb one. Once he reached the top, he spoke to his friends through the open channel. 

“Ok, I’m in a tree behind the house. It appears there’s a back door and three back windows we could enter through. I have no idea if they’re unlocked though, over.” 

“W-we’ll have to b-break in t-t-then, over.” said Bill. There was silence over the line, until Bill spoke again. “Do you w-want us t-to meet you at t-the t-tree? o-over.” 

“Sure. But go one at a time, we don’t want to risk getting seen, over.” Mike responded. 

Bill was the first to go, running behind the house at a safe distance. He met Mike at the top of the tree. They sat on the same branch, gazing at the house in front of them. Eddie met them there too, but he refused to climb the tree. His reason was he could fall and crack open his skull, so Mike and Bill didn’t try to argue with him. 

“We’re behind his house, over.” said Mike on the channel. 

“Do you think you could go through the back door undetected? Over.” asked Beverly. 

“Probably.” said Mike. “I can go first, over.” 

“Wait, I can d-do it.” said Bill. He hadn’t spoken through his walkie talkie. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Y-yes.” he reassured him before making his way down the tree. He landed on the ground with a thump and Eddie helped him to his feet. 

“T-thanks Eddie.” 

“No problem, Bill. Just be careful, ok?” 

“Sure t-thing.” 

Bill ran to the side of the house in about 20 seconds. He stepped beside the backdoor, catching his breath for a minute. The sun shone down above him, causing sweat beads to appear on his forehead. He wiped his face and took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. Just as he suspected, it remained locked shut. 

“It’s l-locked, over.” he said quietly through the walkie talkie. 

“Break it open or something, over.” said Beverly. 

Mike was the first to notice a pile of rocks about ten feet from the barn. 

“I see some bricks by the barn, should I go get them? Over.” He spoke quickly through the walkie talkie. 

“If you want to, over.” said Eddie. 

Mike climbed down the tree and ran to the barn. He picked up a rock and ran over to where Bill was standing. 

“I’ll be your backup, holler if you need me.” said Mike. 

“R-roger t-that.” said Bill with a small smile. Mike nodded and placed the rock in Bill’s hands. He used it to bust off the doorknob, kicking the door open. So much for a stealthy entrance

Bill slowly entered the house. Henry’s basement must’ve been level to the ground, because he walked into an old, dusty basement. 

“He’s in, over.” said Mike quietly through his walkie talkie. 

Bill saw a little workshop area covered in sawdust, surrounded by tool boxes. One singular light bulb hung from the ceiling like a noose, waiting to be turned on. Several tools were scattered across the floor, too. Bill picked up a screwdriver and held it close to his chest. The rooms were only illuminated by sunlight, which seeped in through dirty windows. He turned a corner and saw a staircase that lead to what he assumed was the upstairs. After slowly tip toeing to the first step, Bill began to climb the stairs. Each one creaked loudly, causing him to wince. He lingered behind the door, which remained still at the top of the stairs. He pressed his ear to it, listening for anything. 

It was muffled, but he heard words being spoken from who he could assume was Henry Bowers. “Your friends…” he couldn’t understand the rest. “In the trees” 

Fuck. Did Henry know they were up there? His heart sank to his chest with realization. If Henry saw them at the tree, did he see him leave the tree? Did he know he was inside the house? 

“...please, I’m begging you.” Bill couldn’t enjoy hearing Stanley’s voice again because he couldn’t possibly imagine what caused him to utter this vague sentence. What on earth could’ve caused Stanley to ‘beg’ for anything? Bill needed to act fast if he was going to do anything. “...stop. Please stop…” A tear ran down his cheek as he listened through the door. 

“...They’re trespassing!” Bill could understand Henry now because he raised his voice. “That’s what they get for trespassing.” Boi you broke into my house, thought Bill. (and I oop-) Bill struggled to hear again until Henry’s loud voice came from behind the door. 

“Your faggot friends friends should’ve thought about that before they hid behind my house.” 

“Fuck, h-he knows where you guys are, h-he knows, I can h-hear h-h-him talking to S-stanley, you guys need to g-g-get out-” 

He was interrupted by a loud thump outside the door. “I’m confronting him, o-over.” 

“Wait Bill, I’ll come in as backup.” 

 

Five minutes earlier. 

“I can see your friends, they’re in the trees behind my house. Such idiots, they actually thought they could outsmart me.” 

“That wouldn’t be too hard.” said Stanley under his breath. 

Henry stopped pacing around the room, and glared at Stanley. Earlier that night, Stanley had tried to escape through the front door. Henry had jolted awake, and had tackled him to the ground. He had tied him to a chair right in front of his dad’s, and promised him he’d be joining him. Stanley had cried himself to sleep two hours later. He’d woken up to the sound of Henry’s boots against the hardwood floors of the kitchen, which attached to the living room where he was being held. Henry had been pacing, occasionally glancing through the kitchen window.

“What did you just say to me?” Henry had finished pacing and walked over to Stanley. He slapped him, right across the face. Stanley’s cheek stung from the impact. Henry had just punched him a few hours ago, so the slap felt even worse on his already bruised face. 

“I’m gonna enjoy killing you, and you’re stupid friends.” 

“Please, I’m begging you… don’t hurt them.” it took all Stanley had to beg for his friends. At least he wasn’t one of those egotistical know-it-alls. At least he knew when to quit. 

“Say it again.” said Henry, a little louder than usual.

“What?” asked Stanley, smally. 

“Beg me again, or I swear to god I’ll-” 

“Please don’t hurt my friends.” said Stanley, again. He was annoyed, and felt humiliated. He only took comfort in the fact that Bill would never see him this acting this weak, so easily giving up. (the irony am I right) 

“I think I’ll kill buh buh Billy first.” said Henry with a laugh. “I’ll make him stutter so bad he won’t be able to beg for help-” 

“Stop. Please stop…” begged Stanley, unable to listen to Bower’s words any longer. The rotting corpse was enough to make him want to vomit, let alone the threats coming from Henry. 

“Don’t you see, they’re trespassing! That’s what they get for trespassing.” 

“They don’t deserve to die. You’ll never get out of prison if you’re found to have killed 8 people. You might even get the electric chair, who knows.” 

Henry thought for a second.  
“I don’t care about the cops. I don’t care about jail or whatever. Your faggot friends friends should’ve thought about that before they hid behind my house. I broke into that stupid little bitch’s house and shot a fucking kid. Do you honestly think I give a damn?”

Stanley was left speechless, in the worst way possible. 

“You ever wonder why I chose you?” 

Stanley shook his head, not wanting to know.

“Why would I kidnap a fucking Jew? Well you probably figured this out, but in case you didn’t, it’s because you’re fucking weak. Besides the little asthmatic kid, you got nothing going for ya.” 

Stanley dropped his head, staring at the floor. 

“I know you’d attract the group too. Easier to kill them all at once. Your oh so precious group leader couldn’t possibly go one day without you, all that self righteous bullshit and all.” 

A part of Stanley knew he was right. Bill would never let any of his friends be left in this position. He knew from the tunnels, when It had bitten him right in the face, engulfing him into a void of nothingness, leaving only him and the deadlights. 

There was a loud thump as Henry kicked over Stanley’s chair, causing him to land painfully on his side. His arm was stuck under the side of the chair, where his arms remained tied to. 

“That’s fucking right. I do what I fucking want. This is my fucking house you stupid-” 

There was a door that lead to his basement. It was located in the kitchen, right across from the living room. This door had swung open, causing Henry to turn his attention to it. Bill and Mike were standing in the doorway, both holding tools from Henry’s basement. They both gagged when they smelled the decaying body of Henry’s father. 

“Look who decided to fucking show themselves.” said Henry with a laugh. 

“S-shut up Bowers. You f-f-fucking psycho!” yelled Bill in response. 

Stanley smiled to himself at Bill’s presence. He knew he’d come back for him, he always did. The loneliness was unbearable, but the thought of Bill showing up always brought him comfort. Now that Bill was across from him, he never felt more confident in his life. 

“So you murdered your dad and left the corpse to decay in your living room? Asked Mike, still gagging. 

“Naturally.” said Henry. 

“You really are a fucking psycho.” Mike was still processing his surroundings. 

“You just now gathered that?” laughed Bowers, placing his boot on Stanley’s head. 

“Now, one more fucking insult and I’ll break his skull, ya hear?” 

Bill looked down and saw Stanley, an absolute wreck if he ever saw one. 

Mike was the first to respond, throwing one of the big rocks from the barn at Henry’s forehead. He dodged it, and it nicked the side of his head. This angered him, so he charged straight at Mike. In about 10 seconds they were wrestling, Henry with the upper hand. He held Mike in a headlock, and Bill watched in horror as his eyes began to roll back into his head. Bill grabbed the closest object to his hand, which happened to be a plate on the floor. He smashed it over Henry’s head, causing him to lose his grip on Mike. The screwdriver in his left hand became lodged in Henry’s back, causing him to yell in agony. Mike kicked Bowers off of himself, and got onto his feet again. Bill pulled the screwdriver out of his back, and kicked him in the face for good measure. Henry was unconscious, allowing Bill time to free Stanley. 

Mike pulled his walkie talkie from his pocket and spoke into it. “Bowers is down, over.” he said with glee as Bill freed Stanley from the roped that restrained him. 

There were numerous compliments from the other losers before he added, “and you guys need to call the police, over.” 

“Why, over.” asked Eddie, who began walking to the back door from the outside. 

“Because his dad is dead in the fucking chair, over.” 

“What? I don’t understand what you mean, over.” Eddie responded. 

“He’s dead, Henry must’ve killed him, over.” 

“Oh my-” Eddie had made his way up the stairs, and was gagging too. 

Bill had freed Stanley from the chair, and was hugging him closely. 

“He’s just dead in the chair oh my god this is so unsanitary look at all the bugs I-” Eddie was still holding the side button on his walkie talkie, broadcasting his panic to the open channel. 

“Hey Eddie, it’s ok. Beverly is on the phone with the police now, ok? It’s all gonna be alright, over.” came Richie’s voice through the little speaker. 

“He said he was gonna kill you guys” said Stanley through tears. Bill held him closer, running his hands through his hair for the millionth time. 

“We’re all ok, it’s y-you we’re w-w-worried about. W-what’s that bruise on you f-face. Did he h-h-hit you.” 

“Yeah, it’s ok though.” he said quietly. 

They heard sirens blaring down the street, all sighing in relief.

“What are we gonna tell them?” asked Eddie. They had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow a cliff hanger  
> This story is far from over btw, I know this seems like a final chapter but I swear it's not  
> I forgot to add in that the walkie talkies were Bill and Georgie's, and that they belonged to his family but ya know I didn't really feel like elaborating on that so in case you were wondering that's what it's all about 
> 
> I have work bible school for my grandmas church next week so idk about chapter updates, I'll try not to die ig  
> Also I can't watch far from home bc I'll be helping dumb kids at bible school so fml (at least I'll watch it when I get back if it hasn't been spoiled on insta already.)  
> And I'm SO hyped for Stranger Things 3, I'm really living for all this content.


	20. Mike Hanlon Has A Cool Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for everyone why do I write like this  
> this story went from fluff to whatever this is real quick  
> halp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote this so fast idk how I did that 
> 
> Also yes, I love the band idk how 
> 
> ew I'm cringy

“O-o-officer, it’s n-not what it looks like!” Bill pleaded in panic as an officer handcuffed him. 

“Oh really, cause it looks to me like you and your punk friends broke into this poor man’s house and killed him, looks like you did a number on his son, too.” 

Another officer that was handcuffing Mike hit the officer in the arm, signaling for him to shut up. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you.” said the officer as she finished handcuffing Mike. 

Bill, Mike, Stan, and Eddie were all in handcuffs and were lead to four separate police cars. The way to the station was short and silent. Six officers lead the boys into a cell, leaving them there as they started filling out paperwork. 

Henry Bowers, found unconscious at the scene, was sent off to a nearby hospital. The first officer’s name was Charles Avarino, as referred to by his badge. He was the one to ask them their names. 

“Mike Hanlon.” 

“Stanley Uris.” 

“Buh buh Bill De de-” 

“Bill Denbrough.” said Eddie, finishing Bill’s sentence “and I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

“Eddie Kaspbrak?” asked the officer. “The Eddie Kaspbrak? As in the kid Sonia reported missing yesterday.” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” said Eddie, solemnly. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” the officer let out a chuckle before walking over to the phone on his wall. He punched in a few numbers and dialed a number. 

“...hello? This is officer Charles Avarino from the Derry Police Department speaking. Is this Sonia Kaspbrak?” 

Eddie listened with agony as the conversation continued. 

“Yup, just brought him in maybe 20 minutes ago. Please come meet us at the station to work this whole thing out.” He hung up the phone and walked into a back room, informing the other officers of his discovery. 

“Well I’m screwed” said Eddie, sitting down on the concrete floor. 

“We’re all screwed.” said Mike, joining him on the floor. 

Bill and Stanley also sat down. Stanley laid his head on Bill’s shoulder and grabbed his hand. 

“I’m so happy I’m with you again.” he whispered with a small smile. 

“Me too” said Bill, squeezing his hand. “They might g-get you s-some b-b-bandages if you asked.” Bill turned and cupped Stanley’s face in his hands. “T-that’s one n-nasty bruise. 

“I’m honestly fine, Bill. I’m just worried about my parents. I’m so dead when they find out what happened. If I’m not in jail I’ll for sure be sent to therapy.” he said with a fake laugh. Bill just turned away again and let Stanley’s head fall back on his shoulder once more. 

“Everything will b-be ok, I’m j-just glad you’re alright.” 

At around 8 am all their parents arrived to see them all asleep on the floor. Well, everyone’s parents but Bill’s. 

“Oh my god Eddie! I’m so glad you’re ok! Oh get off that floor, don’t you know how much bacteria is on that nasty thing? And oh my god look at your knees, where did you get all those bruises from? Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again, oh my god I should ground you for months I-” 

Eddie was startled to wake up to his mom yelling in his face. 

“And I read your journal, Eddie.” 

He was suddenly painfully alert. 

“You’ll be off to conversion camp as soon as I get you out of this cell. My son? A homosexual? I thought I raised you better than that! You’re so dirty-”

Eddie was lost in his own panic now to focus on his mom’s words. His friends were wide awake and staring at him. So were all their parents who were standing in the back of the room, waiting patiently to speak to their children. Officer Avarino was awkwardly fidgeting. Eddie had nowhere to go, nowhere to flee to. He was suddenly snapped back to reality. (-oh there goes gravity) 

“And the things you wrote about that horrible boy Richie Tozier, I knew he was a bad influence on you, but I had no idea how bad he was!” 

“Mom I-” 

“I don’t want to hear it out of you. All I want to know is why Eddie, why! What possessed you to run away and break into a man’s house. God forbid it was you who killed that poor man…” 

“Just go away mom. Go the fuck away!” 

She gasped as did the other parents. 

Stanley’s parents walked forwards past Mrs. Kaspbrak, standing in front of the bars “Son-” his father started, his voice heavy with disappointment. “I thought I taught you better than this too.” His mother turned away, too disappointed to look at her own son. “You’ve sinned, my own son, a terrible sinner. I don’t know when I will be able to forgive you of your sins, you must find forgiveness with the Lord first. I can’t believe how you’ve sullied my good name. The son of the Rabbi, a murderer… and where is your kippah? Have you strayed so far from your own religion already?” His father also turned away, satisfied with his lecture. Stanley turned away in shame, grabbing Bill’s hand and squeezing it tightly. 

Mike’s grandfather stepped up to the cell, and let out a laugh, startling the other parents.  
“Was that the same boy who’s been bothering you all this time? I’m proud of you boy, finally standing up for yourself. I’ll get you out of this mess if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Mike smiled at his grandfather and sat back down on the floor. The officer ushered their parents out into a hallway, and began to discuss their situation. 

“The boys will be held here for five more days, until the trial. The juvenile detention facility is currently overflowing with rebellious teenagers, and just couldn’t take four more. The trial will approximately last three days, and until then you mustn't speak to any of them without a lawyer present. Am I clear?”

They all muttered their yes’s and nodded their heads. 

“Oh, and Donald Uris” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“We need to know if your son is on any medication. He wasn’t hospitalized but he has severe facial bruising that must be investigated if not mentioned in the trial. We’ll have to ask about domestic issues if it isn’t sorted out with a clear explanation.”

“What, so you think I beat my own son?” Andrea Uris gasped in shock at her husband’s words. 

“No sir, but we have to ask.”

“Well I don’t. That boy has been missing all of yesterday, God only knows where he’s been. You’d have to ask him about all this nonsense he’s been up to. I can’t bring myself to deal with him right now.” 

Just then Bill’s parents walked through the door of the police station. 

“Hello sir, I’m Zack Denbrough, and this is my wife Sharon. We received a phone call from you a few hours ago… is our son Bill here.” 

“Yes he is, right this way.” He lead them to the cell, informing them of the trial and the jurisdictions it required. 

“William Denbrough, what sort of punk do you think you are? Causing trouble and wreaking havoc while we’re away. I’m ashamed of you boy, I always was. It should’ve been you.” 

“You t-t-t-ake t-that back.” said Bill, tears running down his cheeks.

“I won’t. I refuse!” His father began to raise his voice, oblivious to the people around him. “It should've been you! Your brother didn’t deserve what happened to him… it should’ve been you.” and with that he walked out of the room past Officer Avarino. 

Stanley held him as he sobbed. Eddie just watched the clock that hung above the door outside of the cell. Mike pretended not to hear anything. 

 

The hospital

Richie was in a hospital bed across from Beverly. He’d already received a semi horrible lecture from his dad, but his parents were just happy he was ok. The police had showed up and informed him he’d have to attend a trial. He’d just shrugged and eaten more ice chips from his bowl, laughing gently. 

The doctors had said the bullet had only grazed his shoulder, but nevertheless he only needed stitches. The doctors also had fixed up his stab wound from the rock war against Bowers. Beverly was not so lucky though. She had needed surgery, much to her aunt’s concerns. Richie had listened as her worried aunt lectured her, wishing he could tell her how wrong she was. None of this was really her fault. She had just gotten involved in something she didn’t need to get involved in. The officer had informed her she needed to be present at the trial too. 

Richie and Beverly had watched in shock as Henry came into the hospital that day. He had been restrained by law enforcement, unconscious on the gurney. When he eventually woke up, all that could be heard all around the hospital were his screams. They filled each room on the floor, only muffled by the closing doors. Richie and Beverly had laughed their heads off at the sound.  
Over the next few days Richie only thought of Eddie, his lover. Did he love him, he was sure he did. No matter how cringy that was. His thought also focused on Stanley, his best friend. He could only guess that his friends had saved him. 

When Beverly had called the police it was an interesting phone call. Something along the lines of, “a crazy psycho named Henry Bowers killed his own dad and hid the body in his house. He also kidnapped our friend Stan after he broke into our friend Bill’s house. My other friends are there now. Go quick!” 

No wonder the police thought they were wack. Hell, even he wouldn’t believe it if some random kids had told him the story. All he knew was that the trial would be like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so little about this stuff just go with it  
> I'm basing it on that one episode of scooby doo mystery incorporated so you get what you get  
> It's about time the police got involved...  
> and I don't care Charles is from the 80s time jump in the book, the book takes place in the 50s and the movie is in the 80s so I don't know how to write this all properly- don't come for my neck. Just like Mike's parents are fine in the book but they're dead i the movie it's all wack. For now I'll just give his grandpa character development ya know 
> 
> Also Sonia found the journal from like- chapter one or whatever remember that old thing???


	21. Stanley Uris Testifies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, it needed to be written for the rest of the story to make sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I used my mega smarts from 7th grade social studies to write about court, I'm sorry about how bad this is honestly

“It’s been three days, I just want this trial to be over with.” said Eddie with a groan. 

“E-eddie, it h-hasn’t even s-s-started yet.” said Bill gloomly.

“I know, I just don’t know how much longer I can stand this prison life.” 

This earned an eye roll from Stan. Mike held in a laugh. 

“Oh my g-g-god.” was all Bill said. 

“How do you think Richie and Bev are doing. I bet they’ll have to testify in court.” asked Eddie. 

“I hope they were smart enough to go to a hospital.” said Mike. 

“Beverly probably made them… we all know how smart Richie is.” said Eddie with a small laugh. 

“Richie is actually pretty smart” Stan muttered in defense of his friend. “He just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. But we all knew that.” 

“Yeah” said Eddie, simply. 

 

Three Days Later

“You guys are doing pretty good for day two. It seems the Judge is believing you guys, along with the jury. Bowers doesn’t have a strong case, especially since the victim was dead long before you guys showed up. Mr. Uris, are you ready for your direct examination? Just remember to tell the truth, and it should all work out.” their lawyer stated confidently. 

“I guess so.” said Stanley. 

“You g-g-got this.” said Bill, squeezing his hand. 

“Prosecution, you may call your first witness.” the judge stated loudly. 

“Thank you, your Honor. I call Stanley Uris to the stand.” 

“Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?” asked the bailiff. 

“I do.” Stanley responded. He was ushered over to the stand, where he sat down. 

Eddie wasn’t paying attention at first, the whole court situation was ridiculous to him. He was happy his mom and his friends parents had finally agreed to let them press charges against Bowers, but it took some extreme arguing. Eddie was tired of arguing, he just wanted to see Bowers get sent away so he could live happily ever after or whatever. His attention returned to Stanley, fidgeting at the stand. Their lawyer was about to do his direct examination. Hopefully it goes well, he thought. The case should be easy enough, especially since Bowers was in defense. Some of the accusations he made were pretty bad, but not stable enough for him to try to press charges. 

“Stanley, are you nervous right now?” was his first question. Sounds like it’s lacking relevance, thought Eddie. But then again, he shouldn’t be questioning the lawyer. Stan’s dad was good friends with him anyways. 

“Yes.” Stanley muttered, looking anxiously across the room. 

“And why would that be, exactly?” 

Stanley knew how he was supposed to answer this. Answer if any way that looks bad for Henry. 

“I just don’t really feel comfortable being in the same room as Bowers.” The jury started scribbling notes and muttering amongst themselves. 

“Let me introduce evidence 137.” He handed a sheet of paper to the judge and copies were passed out to the jury. “This is a medical report written by doctor Gabrial Wilson, a therapist who treated Mr Uris two days ago. As you can see, his notes clearly state how psychologically damaged Mr. Uris is due to his encounter with Mr. Bowers. If that isn’t enough though, we have physical evidence as well.” 

“Stanley, how did you get that bruise on your face? The one right around your eye.” 

Stan took a breath, and glanced over towards Bill who raised smiled gently at him. “I got this bruise from Henry Bowers. He assaulted me multiple times while he held me captive in his house.” multiple gasps were heard throughout the courtroom. 

“I’m sorry if this is a difficult subject for you to be talking about. We just want to understand what happened to you that night.” 

Stanley nodded, then continued his story. “We were all sleeping over at my friend Bill’s house. It was early, maybe around 3 or so, I don’t really remember. Anyways, I remember us all hearing a loud crashing sound. When we-”

“Objection! Irrelevance.” hollered Henry’s lawyer. 

“Overruled.” 

Stanley waited a moment before continuing. “Well when we went to see what it was, we saw a smashed window and a brick on the floor. We all looked outside and saw Henry running towards us, so we ran. I ran upstairs with Bill and I don’t know where my friends went. All I know is Bill and I decided to go downstairs and-” He took a deep breath before continuing again. “We went downstairs and there was Henry in Bill’s basement. He had thrown a knife at our friend Beverly, and she was bleeding on the stairs. If I remember correctly he also stabbed my friend Richie, before he held a knife to my throat and-” A tear rolled down his cheek, “-and he dragged me to his dad’s police car. My friends couldn’t stop him because he would’ve stabbed me if they tried anything. When he took me into his house, I was overwhelmed by a horrible stench I will never forget. It was his father’s rotting corpse. He had it sitting upright in a chair, right across from where he tied me up. He then proceeded to slap, kick, and punch me while saying” one deep breath, “homophobic things to me.” 

“Stanley, what happened when your friends showed up a few hours later?” 

“Well all I know is I was out cold, from when he punched me. I woke up to Bill and Mike fighting Henry, and then being freed. The next thing I know the police show up accusing us of murder.” 

“And did you? Did you kill Oscar Bowers?”

“No, and I believe Henry did since he was the only one in his house before I he took me there. He always said how ‘all his friends are dead’ which leads me to believe he had his house all to himself.” 

“No more questions your honor.” 

The whole town had showed up to watch the trial. Stanley was embarrassed to testify, so he was just happy it was over. 

“You did g-great, S-stan.” said Bill, in a comforting way. 

“Thanks Bill.” 

They were in a separate room discussing their options. By they I mean all the prosecution basically. Next was the cross examination, the part Stanley had been dreading. Yesterday had been good, Bill had testified and evidence of the break in had been provided. Lots of evidence at that. Henry had no case at all. They had even managed to hide the fact that Beverly had been driving illegally all day. Bill’s parents had left again in the middle of the trial, prompting Bill to feel more relaxed about the situation. Beverly and Richie had also testified, and Richie had somehow not embarrassed himself. Eddie and Mike would testify tomorrow, but today was really the big day. It was Stan’s day, and Henry’s. Stanley’s parents walked into the room, sporting their high class suits. 

“Stanley, you did very well. We’ll definitely win if you keep up that sob story of yours.” his father stated blankly. 

“Sob story? Father, I was telling the truth the whole time.” 

“You know lying is a sin? Then why must you always do it boy.” 

“I’m not lying!” he tried arguing but his father would not understand his truthfulness. When Stanley was brought back onto the stand for his cross examination, he was feeling even less confident. 

“Mr. Uris, how long have you hated Mr. Bowers” asked Henry’s lawyer. 

“My religion teaches me not to hate anyone.” he said meekly.

“Alright then. You you say you dislike him?” 

“Yes.” 

“And when did this begin? I can’t imagine this dislike was only a result of recent events.” 

“I’ve disliked him for a long time now. You see, he bullies my friends and I. Especially me for being jewish, and Bill for having a stutter.” 

“So it’s safe to assume you and your friends all dislike him?” 

“...yes?” 

“Ok then. Would this deep hatred be motivation for a deeper crime? Maybe like the murder of his father?” 

“Objection, speculation.” 

“Sustained” 

“Alright, I’ll reword my question. Would a hatred this intense have motivated your friends to retaliate? Maybe you wanted revenge for him mistreating all of you.” the jury began scribbling again. 

“My friends and I did not kill Henry’s dad. Sure, we retaliated. We retaliated by fighting back when he attacked us, but never by murdering his family.” 

“Moving on. You said Mr. Bowers arrived at 2 in the morning when he supposedly broke into William Denbrough’s house. Is this correct?” 

“Yes.”

“This is a direct violation of the town curfew of 7:00.” 

“I’m pretty sure that means you have to be in a house by 7, not asleep.” 

Several laughs were heard throughout the courtroom. 

“Anyways, this is not the only law you and your friends violated. Introducing evidence 256, a speeding ticket captured images of a young teenager driving a group of boys away from a body on the ground. This body belonged to Henry Bowers.” 

“I can explain that. Henry was unconscious, because we had fought him- in self defense. My friends and I were just out and about when he began attacking us. See my stab wounds and Richie’s for reference.” 

“My final question then, is why not call the police? If all you say is true, then why not get adults involved? We’ve already established that Mr. William Denbrough’s parents were not present at the time of the invasion, so why weren’t police contacted?” 

“I cannot speak for my friends, but I can speak for myself. I was never in contact with a phone. When I was fighting for my life it never occurred to me to look for one.” 

“No more questions, your honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wot lets get this bread


	22. I'm Ready For Some Reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion to a very long story.  
> Enjoy :)

Eddie woke up alone in his bed. The sun shone through his thin curtains and illuminated his whole room. He glanced over at his clock, which read 6:52. It had been 7 days. One whole week since the trial had ended. They had won, of course. Henry Bowers had been tried as an adult and given a life sentence. He wasn’t the only one given a life sentence, though. Eddie felt as if his mother had given him one as well, since he was grounded for a whopping 6 months. Apparently sneaking out is bad or something. Eddie had moved his journal to a more secure location. He had written all about Bowers and the trial and Richie and the ferris wheel. Nothing really made sense to him right now. He desperately wanted to talk to Richie about it, but there was no way he could escape his mom again. 

 

Richie had spent the night at Stan’s house. His parents might have not been aware of his presence. It was alright though, because they had a blast anyways. Stan had gotten out his supply of face masks, and they talked about their feelings and whatnot. It turned out Stanley always had a thing for Bill, he was just too scared to tell him. Richie confessed to him and Eddie’s ferris wheel smooch, causing Stanley to smile widely and congratulate him. Richie had told Stan a story after that, one he swore he’d never tell. 

“It was a cold winter’s day. I had gone over to Mr. Denbrough’s house for a quick session of hot chocolate.” 

“Oh my god Richie please tell the story without doing ‘the British guy’. I swear-” 

“Alright I suppose I won’t.” He said in a horrible British accent. “Anyways, Georgie was still missing and Bill had taken me up to his room. Away from his parents. So I sat down on his bed, still drinking my sugary beverage, when he just confessed. He had said, ‘I know you and Stanley are good friends, so I was wondering if you knew something about him.’ I of course was shocked to hear this, so I asked him to elaborate. He had asked me if you were gay, and you hadn’t come out yet so I said you weren’t. He had sighed before taking another sip of hot chocolate. I really wanted to tell you but I knew I would just start something that shouldn’t of been started...yet.” 

“Oh. Well that’s alright I guess-” 

“But it gets worse.”

“Everything with you gets worse, trashmouth.” 

“Guilty,” he said with a wink. “Anyways, he drank a surprising amount of hot chocolate before he told me he was bi. I wasn’t really surprised, but I pretended to be for his sake. I told him I was bi too and we became bi buddies. Sorry I never told you.” 

“Wow I had no idea how long he knew he was bi.” 

“You kind of always know. Just like you being gay.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

They took off their face masks and binge watched some movies before falling asleep on Stanley’s floor. All was good. 

 

One week after the trial had gone by so fast for one Mike Hanlon. His grandfather had let him in on some work to do around the farm, so he was busy. He was glad his grandfather hadn’t reacted the way his friend’s parents did. At least one person had his back. 

 

Beverly’s aunt had taken her back out of Derry, insisting it was a mistake to bring her back in the first place. Bev had complied, annoyed as ever. She was happy though to be away from her father. At least her aunt genuinely cared about her safety. After their car had been repaired, they made the long drive to their new home town. 

 

Bill’s parents had dragged him out of Derry too. They needed to get away while their house was being repaired. They had went to stay at his grandparents house, all the way in Indiana. Bill had called Stanley every night, assuring him he was ok. He could not wait to get back to Derry, for once in his life. 

 

Ben’s mom was oblivious to the whole situation. As far as she knew, Ben had spent the night with a few friends. She somehow didn’t find out about the trial, that he didn’t have to testify in. He wasn’t even arrested, or hospitalized for that matter. 

 

After Richie snuck out of Stan’s house, he stopped by his own to check in with his parents. 

“Hey dad, can I go to the park?” 

“You know how your mother and I feel about you going out, especially after these recent events.” 

“Yeah ok, I’ll just chill here then.” he answered with a sigh. 

“Cool beans kid, by the way we have popsicles in the fridge if you want any. Keep that shoulder rested too, you know what the doctors told you.” 

“Alright, thanks dad.” Richie grabbed a grape popsicle before climbing the stairs to his bedroom. It felt like forever since he’d been alone. He thought back to that rainy night, the one that started it all. He’d snuck out of his house and ran to Eddie’s. He was so surprised when Eddie had let him in. Thinking about Eddie made his heart flutter, something he definitely wasn’t used to. 

He spent the day cleaning his room, something he rarely did. When the sun went down, he announced to his parents that he was going to bed early. “My shoulder just hurts so much, I think I’m gonna sleep it off.” It seemed to work somehow, so he took the opportunity to climb out of his bedroom window. Once he was running on the flat ground, it seemed he would never stop. He was panting by the time he reached Eddie’s house, and the moon was shining brightly above him. 

“Well here goes nothing” he thought to himself as he began to climb the ladder that lead to Eddie’s window. 

He knocked twice before reciting the “let me in” video in his head. He saw Eddie’s curtain move and his window open. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up again,” said Eddie, planting a small kiss on Richie’s forehead. 

“You really do love me” said Richie with a laugh. Eddie just rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, I have something planned.” Richie stated. 

“Oh do you now” Eddie teased. 

“Now tell your mom you’re going to bed or something, we need to get there quickly.” 

“Alright.” said Eddie. He walked across his room to his door, and yelled down the steps to his mother. “I’m going to bed mom.” 

“I think you forgot something, Eddie.” His mom said gently from the kitchen. 

“Goodnight mom.” said Eddie, glaring at his mom. It took everything he had not to curb stomp that bitch. 

“That’s right Eddie dear. And don’t forget to put on your vapo rub, you don’t want to catch a cold.” 

“Ok mom.” said Eddie as he closed his bedroom door. He locked it before meeting Richie at the window again. 

“Don’t forget your vapo rub Eddie” mocked Richie with a laugh. 

“Oh shut up Tozier.” 

They climbed down the ladder and began walking in the moonlight. 

“Hey MoOOn, please forget to fall dOWNn.” They sang jokingly. (Ok I just have northern downpour stuck in my head don’t @ me). 

They sang all the way to the barrens, where Richie brought them to. 

“Why would you bring me to this hell hole?” asked Eddie. 

“You’ll see.” answered Richie ominously. 

He lead them through a path to an abandoned car. 

“So this is your big plan? Take me to a rusty car in the middle of the woods?” 

“Yup.” Richie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car. 

“I don’t know how many diseases could be on that thing.” 

“Oh come on Eds, just trust me- ok?” 

“Ok Richie, I trust you. But don’t call me Eds.” 

“That’s my Eds!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname. Richie climbed onto the roof of the car, Eddie following behind him. They laid there sprawled across the roof, gazing up at the stars. There was a pretty clear view of the sky, so Eddie began pointing out constellations.

“Hey Eddie. Edddddieeee.” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Richie batted his eyelashes at Eddie, who blushed madly. 

“It’s about damn time you did.” 

And so they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. Eddie forgot completely of how many diseases he could get, he only concentrated on the way Richie’s lips felt against his own. Eddie broke the kiss first, and took Richie’s glasses off of his face. 

“They were getting in the way.” he said with a laugh, and leaned in to kiss Richie again. Richie put his hands in Eddie’s hair, pulling him even closer. Eddie had never made out with somebody before, but now that he did he knew he never wanted to stop. 

“You’re so fucking perfect Eddie.” said Richie in between kisses. 

Eddie cupped Richie’s face with his hands, and planted a solid kiss on his forehead. 

“I guess you can call me Eds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter of this train wreck. 
> 
> I might write a sequel featuring the losers and the stranger things kids, but idk how many of you would like that very much. I might still write it anyways though because of how self indulgent I am. Just warning- a sequel would be VERY Stenbrough. You've been warned. I probably won't start publishing it until after Stranger Things 3 comes out btw. I need to know what I'm working with, ya know?
> 
> Edit: The sequel is UP so blease check it out also why is the sequel better then the first one idk idk idk


End file.
